O Amor que Nasce Entre as Cinzas
by Keyko Sakura
Summary: Uma guerra. Um voto de castidade. Uma proibição. Você arriscaria sua vida inteira por uma paixão? Créditos da capa: SushiSasuke @ Deviantart
1. Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**O AMOR QUE NASCE ENTRE AS CINZAS**

* * *

**Cap 1- Sasuke Uchiha**

O campo silencioso cheirava a sangue. No topo de uma colina, ele respirou fundo. O cheiro era o da vitória. No vale abaixo só havia corpos e um ou outro soldado revirando os cadáveres, em busca de pequenas riquezas.

Silêncio.

O pensamento viajava. Antigamente batalhas épicas como aquela o faziam feliz. Bem, talvez não "feliz", mas pelo menos o deixavam satisfeito. Agora, ele não sabia bem, mas a verdade era que aquilo ñ tinha mais o mesmo significado de antes... A sensação de vazio, outrora pequena, agora começava a aumentar naquele coração machucado. Mas quem é que se importava? Nem ele mesmo. Tinha tudo o que podia querer. Dinheiro? Fácil... Mulheres? Aos montes... Poder? Bem, poder era a única coisa que ele não tinha na medida de suas pretensões, porém ele não planejava o futuro. Um dia seria tão poderoso quanto fosse possível e isso ele jurava para si próprio. E havia mais uma jura feita: nunca mais se apaixonar de novo. Se por acaso isso acontecesse, seus planos fracassariam totalmente e "fracasso" não fazia parte de seu vocabulário.

Enfim, aquele soldado cansou-se de suas divagações. Desceu para o acampamento, reverenciado por todos no caminho como o melhor guerreiro de sua divisão. Talvez o melhor de todo o Exército Imperial Japonês.

Adentrou em sua tenda silenciosamente e começou a se despojar dos equipamentos, não percebendo a presença de uma linda moça loira que o aguardava lá:

-Olá, Sasuke! Sabia que voltaria e estava te esperando.

-Queira se retirar, Ino. Quero tomar um banho.

-Não, tudo bem! Eu espero você sair! Hoje temos a noite toda pra "brincar"!

Sasuke se virou lentamente e com uma expressão muito séria disse:

-Fora. Estou muito cansado para "brincar".

Ino não gostou do que ouviu e se retirou profundamente irritada, jurando nunca mais atender aos caprichos daquele tratante. Um tratante sim, mas por quem era apaixonada... Se pudesse escolher não seria assim...

Após o banho Sasuke se deitou e rapidamente adormeceu, o que não era habitual... Teve um sonho esquisito. Sonhou que estava num campo e com uma cerejeira ao seu lado. Ventava muito e então uma sakura caiu e tocou seus lábios, antes de chegar ao chão. De repente ele não estava mais sozinho. Sentiu um abraço. O abraço mais gostoso que já sentira na vida. Ia se virar para ver quem o estava abraçando, quando:

-UCHIHA SASUKE! ACORDE!

Sasuke abriu os olhos a contragosto e viu Hatake Kakashi, seu superior:

-Dormindo logo agora?

-E ainda estaria se a sua voz cretina não tivesse me acordado.

-Sasuke... Sua insubordinação ainda vai lhe causar problemas... Acabei de ver a Yamanaka Ino saindo daqui, parecia muito irritada. O que foi? Não te agradou? Você anda muito exigente ultimamente.

-...

-Sua performance hoje foi louvável e nos rendeu mais uma batalha ganha nessa maldita guerra. Se continuar assim vai subir de Capitão à Comandante em pouco tempo.

-Pode ter certeza de que é esse o meu objetivo. Mas acho que o Senhor não veio até aqui apenas para me elogiar.

Kakashi sorriu sob a máscara: "Como é esperto esse garoto"...

-Não. Na verdade, surgiu um problema e eu vou precisar dos meus melhores guerreiros para solucioná-lo. Vim chamá-lo de antemão para que entre nessa missão. Não é nada no seu estilo, entretanto não vejo motivos para você recusar.

Sasuke ficou quieto e encarou seu superior. Missão? Não era dado a esse tipo de coisa. Como parecia que ele não iria responder, Kakashi retomou a palavra:

-Você é um prodígio, Sasuke! Tem apenas 18 anos e já é um excelente capitão! Eu deposito a minha total confiança em você para comandar essa missão.

-Do que se trata, exatamente?

-Bem, vou ter que te explicar algumas coisas...

Após mais ou menos meia hora de conversa, Sasuke ficou de pensar no assunto e ganhou uma semana de prazo para dar a resposta. Definitivamente, aquilo não fazia o seu estilo. Porém talvez ele não devesse desprezar assim e, ele não sabia por que, mais se sentia inclinado a aceitar. Quem sabe isso não o traria um pouco de paz?

Bem, mal é que não vai fazer... Mas mesmo assim, Sasuke aproveitou a semana de prazo e ao final desta, foi falar com Kakashi:

-E então? Decidiu?

-Hai! Eu aceito.

Essa resposta deixou Kakashi muito satisfeito.

**Fim do cap 1.**


	2. Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**O AMOR QUE NASCE ENTRE AS CINZAS**

* * *

**Cap 2 -Sakura Haruno**

"Viver reclusa do resto do mundo... Será que tem jeito? Viver só entre essas paredes pro resto da vida"...

-Sakura, você está prestando atenção?

-Hum? Ai, me desculpe Tsunade-sama... Eu fiquei um pouco... Absorta em pensamentos.

-Percebe-se. -Tsunade suspirou -Sakura... você precisa entender a seriedade dos votos que acaba de fazer. Quando você foi deixada como órfã aqui, eu cuidei de você. Não me esqueço daquele bebê sorridente que foi deixado na porta há tantos anos. Sou a figura mais próxima de mãe que você tem.

-Eu sei, mãe.

-E olha agora! Você já está com 18 anos! Foi criada aqui e agora já está fazendo seus votos de castidade para ser uma sacerdotisa do Templo de Kami. Sempre sonhei com você fazendo isso. No entanto, você não veio até o Templo por vocação... E isso me preocupa. Sakura você tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? Sabe que não vai poder sair do Templo, sabe que não vai poder se casar. Você não é uma noviça, Sakura, você é minha filha! E eu quero que você tenha total certeza de suas decisões.

Sakura tomou as mãos de Tsunade nas suas:

-Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu sempre vivi somente aqui e só conheço as moças do Templo. Esse é o meu mundo. Não há motivos para eu me arrepender.

-Assim espero. Não quero que você seja expulsa do Templo por quebrar os votos. Eu só quero a sua felicidade.

-Muito obrigada, Tsunade-sama!

-Te amo, filha!

Sakura e Tsunade se abraçaram. Então bateram na porta:

-Tsunade-sama, você tem visita.

-Sakura, se retire, por favor. Pode deixar entrar.

Sakura saiu na mesma hora em que um homem alto, de máscara no rosto e cabelos prateados, entrava na sala de Tsunade. A garota nunca tinha visto aquele homem antes. Aliás, nunca tinha visto homem nenhum no Templo, era proibido! Mas observando o modo como se cumprimentaram, Sakura deduziu que se tratavam de velhos amigos. A garota decidiu ir para seu quarto. Como era tecnicamente filha da superiora, este era o único quarto com varanda e um pouco mais amplo que os das outras noviças.

Sakura foi até a sacada e olhou para a vila distante. Ela sentia desejo, de vez em quando, de morar lá. Mas sempre pensava melhor e resolvia por ficar no Templo. Agora que era oficialmente uma vestal (ou seja, noviça que subiu um grau dentro de sua religião), não tinha mais escolha. Sakura não compreendia muito bem os motivos da reclusão. E principalmente: porque eram proibidas até de conversar com garotos? Eles são tão legais! Quer dizer, os poucos que ela conhecera nas poucas vezes em que fora até a vila, eram legais.

Sakura achou melhor parar de ficar pensando nisso pra não confundir a cabeça. Então a garota resolveu fazer algo do qual gostava muito: tomar banho numa cachoeira próxima.

O lugar era muito bonito, totalmente cercado de árvores. O rio não era muito fundo e a correnteza também não era forte. A garota olhou em volta e não vendo ninguém, tirou logo o vestido e mergulhou. Ai, que delícia! Sakura brincava na água, aproveitando aquela tarde de sol, quando sentiu uma presença entre as árvores.

-Quem está aí? -ela perguntou assustada.

Não houve resposta. Por mais estranho que fosse, ela não sentiu medo daquela presença. Então concluiu que não havia ninguém. Achou melhor ir embora. Aquilo poderia ser uma espécie de aviso. Mas ela preferia não ficar para descobrir. Não era medrosa, era inteligente.

Voltou ao seu quarto e se jogou na cama. E aquela presença continuou com ela. Não era ameaçadora, era... doce.

"Que estranho... alguma coisa vai chegar..." -Sakura se virou e adormeceu.

**Fim do cap 2**


	3. O Encontro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**O AMOR QUE NASCE ENTRE AS CINZAS**

* * *

**Cap 3 -O Encontro**

Kakashi entrou na sala e logo foi abraçar Tsunade:

-Ah! Hatake Kakashi! Quanto tempo que eu não te vejo!

-Nossos caminhos se perderam, Tsunade, mas nos encontramos de novo! Aquela garota que saiu daqui é...

-A Sakura.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos.

-Nossa! Da última vez em que a vi ela tinha seis meses! Como ficou bonita! Quantos anos ela tem agora?

-Acabou de fazer 18. O tempo tem passado para nós... Mas que bons ventos o trazem, depois de tantos anos?

Kakashi suspirou.

-Infelizmente não são bons ventos e sim ares da guerra.

Tsunade franziu a sobrancelha:

-Oh, céus... Não me diga que essa maldição se aproxima de nós?

-Sim. A guerra está próxima e a acho que não temos como transferir o Templo.

-Nem podemos! Aqui é solo sagrado! Os rituais também não podem ser interrompidos!

-Por isso estou aqui, Tsunade. Eu reuni meus melhores soldados para que vigiem o Templo. Isso impedirá uma desgraça.

-Como?! Sol... Soldados?! Homens, aqui?! NUNCA!

Tsunade ficou muito nervosa. Não podia aceitar homens perto das vestais, era muito perigoso!

-Tsunade... -disse Kakashi -Pela segurança das vestais. Pela sua segurança.

-Kakashi... Isso não é uma boa ideia. Eu não posso permitir a presença masculina no Templo! Vão corromper as minhas pupilas!

-Sei que não é bom e não pretendo permitir a entrada deles por aqui. Quero apenas que fiquem por perto e vigiem para que nada aconteça. Vamos Tsunade, concorde!

-Está bem. Mas eu não quero contato nenhum entre eles e as noviças!

-Assim será. Mas eu gostaria que você desse passagem livre para o comandante do grupo. Seria muito bom se ele tivesse liberdade de locomoção.

-Kakashi... -disse Tsunade desconfiada.

-Calma! Eu deposito total confiança nele. É o meu melhor, e é extremamente habilidoso e profissional. Inclusive, ele está aqui. Posso chamá-lo a entrar?

-Sim.

Assim que foi chamado, Sasuke atendeu. Entrou na sala e, muito educado, cumprimentou Tsunade.

"Vixi..." pensou ela "Esse aí tem porte de galã... Isso não é bom."

-Tsunade, -disse Kakashi -Este é Uchiha Sasuke, capitão da 4ª divisão do Exército Imperial.

-Quantos anos tem? -perguntou ela na lata. -Parece novo pra isso.

-Tenho 18, senhora. -respondeu Sasuke, sério como sempre.

-Hum... Espero que saiba, Capitão Uchiha, que as mulheres daqui são santas e devem ser respeitadas como tal.

-Sim. Já fui informado disso, e meus homens também. Tenho certeza que não causarão problemas.

-Ótimo. Sendo assim eu aceito a proteção. E te agradeço Kakashi, pela preocupação. És mesmo um bom amigo, apesar de distante.

-Sempre conte comigo, Tsunade. -respondeu Kakashi. -Bem, somente Sasuke veio comigo hoje. Espero que possa alojá-lo por essa noite. Os outros soldados serão enviados amanhã.

-Certo. É bom que assim me dará tempo para preparar as vestais. Elas não estão acostumadas com esse tipo de... "visita". Quanto ao senhor Uchiha, eu tenho um quarto de hóspedes que lhe cairá bem.

* * *

Sakura acordou de repente, assustada. Nossa! As portas da sacada tinham ficado escancaradas e já era noite! Que perigo! Ela se levantou e as trancou.

"Ah! Não! A Cerimônia dos Incensos! Devo estar atrasada!"

E realmente estava. Desceu correndo ao salão e chegando lá teve que ouvir bronca das sacerdotisas mais velhas. Sakura seria o centro naquela noite. Não podia ter se atrasado.  
Enquanto umas sacerdotisas preparavam os incensos, bálsamos e óleos, outras vestiam Sakura com um longo vestido branco. Era cheio de laços e fitas, mas tão leve que mais parecia uma camisola do que qualquer outra coisa. Ao som de uma harpa e dos cantos das sacerdotisas, o ritual começava...

* * *

Após mostrar o quarto onde Sasuke deveria dormir por aquela noite, Tsunade resolveu mostrar-lhe todo o Templo e, mesmo a contragosto, apresentá-lo às vestais. Chegaram então, ao salão principal que estava lindo, todo decorado para a Cerimônia dos Incensos. Tsunade, sem falar nada, parou e ficou observando, já que sua "filha" era o centro daquela vez.

Sasuke observava todo o salão, do teto até o chão. quando seus olhos pousaram sobre uma linda garota de cabelos rosados. Várias sacerdotisas a rodeavam com incensos acesos nas mãos. A fumaça que subia perfumava todo o corpo dela, enquanto outra sacerdotisa banhava-lhe os pés com bálsamo e óleos.

A garota dançava suavemente no centro do círculo, com os olhos fechados e as mãos erguidas para alto. O perfume permeava todo o salão. Sasuke parecia hipnotizado. Tentava, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar.

"Nossa! É tão linda..."

Sakura abriu os olhos e ergueu o rosto para cima. Estava tão feliz! E, baixando a cabeça, começou a observar ao redor, enquanto dançava. Ela abriu um largo sorriso ao ver sua "mãe" na porta, mas então viu ao lado dela um garoto. Pele branca, cabelos o olhos negros. Tinha um olhar profundo e, definitivamente, era lindo demais!

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto e, sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, parou de dançar. Ela simplesmente esqueceu-se de tudo, esqueceu do mundo, não sabia de mais nada. Só sabia que não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Era como se tivesse sido hipnotizada.

Só quando Sakura parou de dançar, é que Tsunade se deu conta da cena. Seguiu o olhar da "filha" e se deparou com um Sasuke vidrado que devolvia o olhar. Tsunade ficou desgostosa.

- Uchiha Sasuke! -ela chamou, mas ele nem ouviu.

- Uchiha Sasuke! Estou falando com você!

Novamente, não obteve resposta. Como já estava irritada, Tsunade deu-lhe um tapa na nuca. Só então Sasuke "acordou" e olhou pra ela.

-Preste bem atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer, sr Uchiha: aquela é Haruno Sakura, minha filha de criação. Encoste um dedo sequer nela, e eu mato você pessoalmente! Ela não é pro seu bico!  
Tsunade suspirou.

-Me acompanhe. Ainda há muito que você precisa ver.

Sasuke achou melhor nem dar uma última olhada na moça e seguiu Tsunade.

-Sakura? Sakura! SAKURA! -berrou Tenten.

Só então Sakura desviou o olhar da porta e a olhou.

-Porque você parou de dançar?

-Hum? -Sakura olhou ao redor e foi aí que se lembrou que estava no meio de um ritual. Levou as mãos ao rosto -Ai! Perdão, Tenten! Eu não sei o que deu em mim!Eu... Eu...

-Tá bem, Sakura. Fique quieta que é melhor. Vamos garotas. Faremos tudo de novo outro dia em que você estiver mais concentrada. Ah! É bom lembrá-la que não podemos fazer isso sempre. E, você pode ser "filha" da Superiora, mas isso não significa que estejamos à sua disposição.

Se fosse em outra ocasião, Sakura se sentiria péssima pela mancada de interromper um ritual. Mas ela não conseguiu pensar nisso, nem se sentir mal. Só conseguia pensar naquele garoto e se perguntar se o veria de novo.

Sakura correu pro seu quarto. Ainda sentia o coração acelerado. Muito acelerado. Nossa! O que era aquilo? Nunca tinha sentido isso antes! Qual seria o nome dele? E no meio de todas essas perguntas, Sakura percebeu: a presença que sentira antes era dele! Ela tinha certeza!

Não pôde se conter. Saiu atrás de Tsunade. Tinha que saber quem era ele e porque estava ali. Correu para a sala de sua "mãe" e sem nem ao menos bater na porta, já foi entrando:

-Tsunade-sama, eu...

A garota parou de repente ao ver que o tal garoto estava lá. Sasuke também levou um susto ao vê-la. Para interromper a cena, Tsunade interveio:

-Sakura, feche a porta e sente-se. Não tenho boas notícias.

Ela obedeceu, assustada. Não sabia se estava nervosa pelo o que iria ouvir ou porque estava do lado de Sasuke.

-Filha, não estamos tão seguras quanto pensávamos. A guerra se aproxima. Este é Uchiha Sasuke, um dos capitães do exército. Está aqui para nos proteger. E logo chegarão outros soldados para montar guarda. Sasuke, como já sabe, esta é Haruno Sakura, minha "filha".

Ambos se cumprimentaram com acenos de cabeça. Foi aí que Sasuke percebeu que Sakura tinha olhos verdes, que pareciam duas esmeraldas luminosas. Mas antes que ficasse enfeitiçado por ela de novo, desviou o rosto e tentou se concentrar no que Tsunade dizia:

-Bem, acho que agora podemos nos retirar para os nossos aposentos. Espero que nossa rotina não seja alterada... Sendo assim desejo-lhes uma boa noite.

Sakura e Sasuke saíram para o corredor. Andaram juntos em silêncio até defronte a porta de Sasuke. Pararam. Ele pensava em puxar assunto com ela, começar uma conversa, mas estava tão nervoso que não lhe vinha nada na cabeça... Foi então que Sakura olhou pra ele, sorriu e disse:

-Boa noite! -e saiu correndo, pois tinha corado.

Sasuke, sem nem pensar, a seguiu e descobriu onde era o seu quarto. Sorriu, o que era muito difícil de acontecer. Ao perceber que havia sorrido, Sasuke ficou muito confuso e resolveu voltar ao seu quarto.

Desabou na cama. O que estava acontecendo? Não conseguiu sequer falar uma palavra com a menina! Por que?

"Nossa! Ela é muito linda! Tem olhos tão belos! Nunca vi olhos assim antes... Mas ela é uma vestal. Seria sacrilégio se eu a tocasse... E ainda por cima é filha de criação da Superiora, q eu tenho certeza de que é capaz de me matar se eu chegar perto dela."

Sasuke se sentia estranho. Tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu. "Porque penso tanto nela? Eu nem a conheço! É melhor tirá-la da cabeça, senão isso pode causar muitos problemas... Ah! Sakura."

Sasuke não sabia, mas Sakura também não conseguia dormir e se sentia exatamente do mesmo jeito.

**Fim do cap 3**


	4. Inconvenientes de uma noite de insônia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**O AMOR QUE NASCE ENTRE AS CINZAS**

* * *

**Cap 4- Os inconvenentes de uma noite de insônia...**

"Tudo bem... calma! Acho que agora vai! Eita... viro pra um lado, viro pro outro e nada! Eu quero dormir! Isso não é justo! Ai! Não tem jeito."

Sakura se sentou na cama. Tentava dormir já fazia horas e nada! O sono nem dava sinal de que riria chegar naquela noite. A garota esfregou os olhos, arrumou o cabelo e resolveu descer para fazer um lanchinho noturno. Talvez não a ajudasse a dormir, mas mal é que não ia fazer.

Ela desceu sorrateiramente as escadas e acendeu os candelabros da cozinha. Estava se deliciando com um cacho de uvas quando, desastrada do jeito que era, derrubou uma bandeja de prata, fazendo um barulho bom.

-Ai! Droga! Sou muito desastrada! Será que alguém ouviu?

* * *

-Ah! Assim não dá! -Sasuke se sentou na cama e acendeu a vela do criado mudo. -Que insônia terrível! Por que eu não consigo dormir? -Sasuke esfregou com uma das mãos a nuca e o pescoço sentindo toda a musculatura rígida.

-Aff... Eu preciso relaxar! -ele abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor. Bem na hora em que ouviu um ruído metálico, vindo de algum lugar lá em baixo. -O que será isso?

Ele resolveu dar uma olhada. Poderia ser algum invasor. Seguiu o som e se deparou com a porta da cozinha. Abriu-a rapidamente e saltou para dentro com uma kunai nas mãos.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao se deparar com Sakura de camisola, sentada na mesa, com um cacho de uvas no colo, cara assustada e uma das mãos na boca, segurando um provável grito.

-Ah! É você? -disse ele fechando a porta e guardando a kunai. Sakura demorou um tempinho pra se recompor do susto. Sasuke voltou a falar:

-Pensei que fosse um invasor, desculpe.

A princípio, a garota não estava muito a fim de papo com ele. Sasuke era tão envolvente que soava perigoso. No entanto, ele a olhava como se fosse um desafio e Sakura resolveu mostrar que não era tão boba como parecia ser:

-E por acaso eu tenho cara de invasor?

Sasuke se surpreendeu um pouco com ela, mas resolveu entrar no jogo:

-Não. Com certeza nenhum invasor poderia se parecer com uma moça tão linda...

Tá legal, Sakura não esperava por essa. Mas não se fez de rogada! Olhou lenta e atenciosamente pra ele, dos pés à cabeça e em seguida disse:

-Então... Você é o nosso herói... Não me parece algo que você faça com frequência.

-Realmente, não é muito comum na minha agenda.

-E será que eu posso confiar em você?

Sasuke a encarou. Viu uma garota metida, vestida apenas com uma camisola fina, sentada de qualquer jeito numa mesa enorme e questionando sua eficiência.

-Mas é claro que pode! Eu vou proteger você de quem quiser te fazer mal. É por isso que eu estou aqui.

-Hum... E você pode me proteger de si mesmo?

Certo. Agora essa garota tava começando a irritar.

-Acha que te ofereço risco? -Sasuke cruzou os braços.

-Ah... Não sei... Eu nem te conheço.

Opa! Isso era uma deixa pra ele entrar?

-E você quer conhecer? -perguntou ele.

-Não. -respondeu ela.

Sasuke não demonstrou mas ficou fulo com a resposta dela:

-Então por que estamos conversando há pelo menos... 20 minutos?

Sakura saltou da mesa, foi até Sasuke e parou ao seu lado:

-Talvez porque a gente não tem nada melhor pra fazer... -e, tendo dito isso, saiu em direção ao seu quarto, sendo seguida por ele, o que lhe agradou muito.

Sakura subiu as escadas pensando no que iria dizer a seguir, mas quando chegou ao topo, não viu uma pequena poça d'água e acabou escorregando.

-Ah! -Sakura caiu de cara no chão Sasuke correu e a ajudou:

-Sakura! Você tá bem? -ela se sentou e ele a apoiou em seus braços, pois ela estava tonta -Nossa! Foi um tombo feio!

-Eu... Tô bem... -murmurou Sakura enterrando o rosto no peito dele e segurado forte na blusa do kimono dele. Sasuke olhou pra cena. Sakura tinha batido forte a cabeça. Estava tão tonta que parecia bêbada. E ainda se agarrava nele gemendo de dor. Não deixava de ser uma cena hilária.

-Não... -disse ele. -Você não deve estar bem... Vem. -ele a ajudou a se por de pé. Tirou do rosto dela as mechas de cabelo e percebeu um corte no canto da boca. A propósito, que boca linda!

-Ah... Não... -continuou ele. -Você se machucou... Vamos. -ele passou o braço dela pelo seu ombro e tentou levá-la, mas Sakura estava mole. Com medo de que alguém aparecesse, Sasuke resolveu pegá-la no colo e carregá-la até seu quarto.

Apesar de tonta, Sakura ainda estava consciente. Mal pôde acreditar que ele a estava carregando. Que gentil... Que sensação boa... Estar naqueles braços a relaxou, acalmou, a fez sentir como se pudesse ficar ali pra sempre... Que colo gostoso!

Sasuke entrou com Sakura no quarto dela e a pôs sobre a cama. Com algumas coisas que achou por lá, ele fez um curativo em sua boca.

- Obrigada.

- De nada. Boa Noite. -Sasuke foi para a porta, mas antes de sair, acrescentou -"A altivez de espírito precede a queda..." -saiu e fechou a porta.

Sakura ficou com raiva da citação bíblica, mas tinha que admitir: ele tinha classe. Levou a melhor naquela noite... Mas ela não pretendia deixar por isso mesmo... Mas a garota estava tão tonta, que nem deu pra ficar pensando nisso. Logo já havia adormecido.

Sasuke, em seu quarto, não conseguia ficar quieto. "Será que ela tá bem? Ela é tão leve, tão delicada! Tive medo de que ela se partisse no meu colo. Ela levou uma pancada feia... Nossa! Ela não pode dormir! Bateu a cabeça, não pode adormecer."

Se ia arrumar encrenca ou não, Sasuke não tava nem aí. Não podia deixar que Sakura dormisse. Então, foi ao seu quarto. Entrou e viu que a garota já dormia. Aproximou-se da cama, se ajoelhou e a contemplou. Teve que se segurar pra não lhe arrumar os cabelos, não lhe acariciar o rosto... A boca que ainda estava um pouco inchada.

-Sakura... -ele chamou tocando-lhe, suavemente, o rosto. -Sakura, acorde! Ei! Acorde...

Sakura abriu lentamente os olhos. Na meia luz do quarto, pôde distinguir à sua frente um rosto lindo, com cabelos e olhos negros e pele branquinha, agora um pouco dourada pela luz das velas no criado-mudo. Era ele mesmo ou era um sonho?

Sasuke, delicadamente, tirou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto dela e prendeu atrás da orelha. Então a fitou, mudo. Sakura, apesar da sonolência, percebeu que não era sonho. Sua cabeça latejava.

-O que faz aqui? -perguntou ela bem devagar.

-Você bateu fortemente a cabeça, não pode dormir. -respondeu ele arrumando o cabelo dela. Já tinha mexido numa mecha mesmo...

Sakura estava amando sentir aquela mão em seus cabelos. Se ele continuasse, aí sim é que ela ia dormir!

-Por quê?

-Porque se você cair em sono profundo, pode entrar em coma. É perigoso. Por isso eu vou ficar a noite toda pra evitar que você durma.

Sakura não podia acreditar! Aquele cara lindo, que ela tinha acabado de conhecer, ia ficar no quarto dela a noite toda, pra não deixar ela dormir?

-Logo essa tontura vai passar. -continuou Sasuke. -Assim como a dor de cabeça que você deve estar sentindo...

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça. Tentava manter os olhos abertos, mas foi quando Sasuke desceu a mão de seus cabelos para seu rosto. Ela não aguentou e fechou os olhos. Tinha que admitir que estava gostando daqueles carinhos. Ah! Como isso era bom! Se era bom, por que ela era proibida desses contatos?

Sasuke sabia que estava errado, mas não dava para controlar. Pior ainda quando percebeu que ela tava gostando. Mas a garota tinha cerrado os olhos. Poderia adormecer facilmente assim.

-Sakura, abra os olhos. Não os feche.

Ela os abriu.

-Acho melhor você se sentar para ver se passa esse sono.

-E eu acho melhor você não encostar mais em mim.

Sasuke se sentiu um idiota quando ouviu isso. É claro que não podia nem triscar nela. Idiota...

-Claro. Me desculpe. Não faço mais.

Sakura se sentou na cama. Em sua cabeça vinham pensamentos em turbilhões e sensações que a deixavam perdida. Tinha pedido para ele parar porque tinha medo daquilo evoluir e ela acabar se envolvendo com ele.

Após um silêncio constrangedor, uma conversa se iniciou. Logo, eles conversavam como se já se conhecessem desde sempre. E durante o tempo que se seguiu, eles compartilharam muita coisa. Detalhes da personalidade de cada um, lembranças do passado, planos para o futuro... Ambos descobriram como era agradável estarem juntos.

Finalmente amanhecia. Então Sasuke já podia ir:

-Acho melhor eu ir embora -disse ele -Se sua "mãe" me pega aqui vai ser difícil de explicar!

-Tá bom! Obrigada!

Sasuke foi até a porta, mas antes que saísse, Sakura lhe disse:

-Apareça de novo... uma... hora dessas.

Sasuke não esperava por um convite desses?

-Eu não te incomodo, moça?

-Não se preocupe que isso eu decido.

Sasuke olhou bem pra ela:

-Certo. Bom dia! -e saiu, fechando a porta.

Lá dentro, Sakura se sentia tão bem! Não tinha mais dor nenhuma! Só o coração, que ela ainda não tinha conseguido acalmar.

"Sasuke..."

Se o dia fosse como foi a noite... Então seria um dia muito bom!

**Fim do cap 4**


	5. Efeito Bola de Neve

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**O AMOR QUE NASCE ENTRE AS CINZAS**

* * *

**Cap 5- Efeito "Bola de Neve"**

Naruto chegou ao acampamento e calmamente olhou ao redor.

"Aquilo é o Templo de Kami? Nossa! Como é enorme!"

Enquanto observava impressionado o Templo, ele ouviu a voz de Sasuke atrás de si:

-Hey, Naruto! Que bom que chegou.

-Nossa! Que cara de sono... -disse Naruto olhando o amigo.

-É. Eu não dormi nada.

-Vixi... Teve uma noite ruim?

-Não... Foi ótima.

Naruto não entendeu muito bem o que Sasuke quis dizer, mas era melhor não perguntar.

-Estão todos aí? -perguntou Sasuke olhando ao redor.

-Sim. Inclusive uma garota loira, que atende pelo nome de Ino e que você deve conhecer bem.

Sasuke quase teve um treco:

-O quê? A Yamanaka? Aqui?! Ai não!

-Nossa, -disse Naruto. -Pensei que você gostasse dela...

-E gosto. Ino é uma boa companhia. Mas não podia ter vindo pra cá.

-Por que?

Sasuke olhou para Naruto e em seguida, para o Templo:

-Preciso te contar uma coisa.

Nesse momento, Sakura apareceu nos jardins. Estava radiante! Naruto ficou impressionado com a beleza da menina e comentou:

-Quem é aquela garota com uma testa tão bonita?

Sasuke olhou e sentiu o coração disparar:

-Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Com certeza a garota mais linda do Templo!

Sakura passou por eles e Sasuke quis pará-la para conversar, mas viu que Tsunade observava de longe.

-Bom dia, Sasuke! -disse ela sorrindo.

-Bom dia. -respondeu ele seco e disfarçadamente.

Sakura não gostou e saiu em direção à vila. Que mal educado! Tinha passado a noite toda com ela, e depois tratava assim!

Ao ver a cara de interrogação e Naruto, Sasuke explicou:

-Aquela mulher loira, ao longe, é a Superiora do Templo. Se ela me vê conversando com Sakura, eu tô, no mínimo, lascado!

-Ah! Mas você conversa com ela?

-Deixa eu te explicar a história...

* * *

Sakura tinha conseguido permissão para ir até a vila, visitar sua amiga Hinata, a qual não via há algumas semanas. Estava feliz e tinha levantado animada, mas a tesourada de Sasuke a deixou com raiva. Ele devia se achar muito pra tratá-la daquele jeito... Parecia que nem a conhecia!

"Metido! Idiota! Só porque estava com um amigo, já finge que não conhece a menina! Eu devia ter adivinhado! Tava bom demais pra ser verdade."

A Vila da Folha não era grande. Todo mundo se conhecia. E não demorou nada pra chegar à casa dos Hyuugas.

-Sakura! -exclamou Hinata ao vê-la. -Que bom que apareceu!

Ambas se abraçaram.

-Hinata! Eu precisava te ver!

-Tá tudo bem?

-Eu não sei... Por enquanto, está sim... Mas eu não sei se vai ficar tudo bem.

As amigas saíram para dar uma volta e Sakura contou o que havia acontecido:

-Eu não consigo entender. Eu o conheço desde ontem e, não consigo parar de pensar nele.

-Sa... Sakura... Sabe que não pode.

-É. Eu sei... e isso tá começando a incomodar... Mas ele nem me cumprimentou hoje.

-Deve ter tido algum motivo. Olha, eu não queria ter que te dizer isso, mas eu tô ficando preocupada.

As duas agora rumavam para o Templo.

-Sakura... acho melhor você se afastar dele, enquanto ainda pode. Se você se envolver mais... pode acabar se apaixonando. E no seu caso, isso pode gerar uma tragédia... não é?

Sakura suspirou. Já estavam quase chegando. Ela demorou um pouco, mas então disse:

-Sei não Hinata. Mas acho que eu já me apaixonei...

* * *

-Nossa cara. Nunca te vi desse jeito!. -disse Naruto terminando de por suas coisas em sua tenda.

-Eu não consigo entender... eu a conheço desde ontem e, não consigo parar de pensar nela!

-Você tá maluco? Ela é uma vestal, é proibido! E você é um militar! Devia se concentrar na guerra e deixar essa história pra lá! -Sasuke ficou quieto e Naruto percebeu a seriedade do que estava acontecendo. -Sasuke... eu sempre achei que você nunca ia nutrir sentimentos por ninguém. Tá mesmo falando sério? Cara, se você se apaixonar por essa menina, pode gerar uma catástrofe!

Sasuke ponderou nas palavras de Naruto, e em seguida respondeu:

-Tarde demais... acho que eu já me apaixonei...

* * *

Sakura e Hinata chegaram ao Templo, não sem antes atravessar o acampamento militar bem na hora em que Sasuke e Naruto saíam de uma das tendas. As duas pararam em baixo de uma árvore, e Sakura mostrou a Hinata quem era Sasuke.

-Realmente... é muito bonito. E quem é o outro que está com ele?

-O loiro? Não sei. Esse eu não conheço... Por que?

-Nada... -respondeu Hinata corando.

Ao longe, Sasuke e Naruto ainda debatiam aquele assunto quando ouviram a voz de Ino:

-Sasuke! -ela correu até ele.

-Ai, não... -disse Sasuke. Se pudesse desaparecer seria muito bom.

Naruto riu, virou o rosto e viu Sakura com mais uma moça, muito bonita também, observando de longe. Vixi... isso não era bom.

-Oi Sasuke.

-Oi Ino... O que faz aqui?

-Ora... você não podia ficar sozinho aqui. Vim pra te fazer companhia!

-Ah! Que bom...

-Eu preciso terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. Mais tarde a gente se encontra... -Ino piscou para ele e saiu Naruto pigarreou:

-Sasuke.

-O quê?

Com um aceno de cabeça. Naruto indicou Sakura que ainda observava os dois. Sasuke acenou para ela, mas a garota se virou e foi embora com a outra.

-Acho que ela tá brava... -comentou Naruto.

-Você acha?-perguntou Sasuke irônico- Eu tenho certeza! Mas por que?

-Quem é a morena q tava com ela?

-Não sei. Não é do Templo.

-Hum...

-Deixa-me arrumar minhas coisas... -Sasuke saiu e escolheu a dedo o lugar da sua tenda: próximo da sacada do quarto de Sakura.

* * *

Finalmente, Nara Shikamaru havia terminado de se arrumar naquele acampamento. Francamente não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela missão. Achava que seu lugar era no meio das batalhas e não no meio do mato, montando guarda sem fazer nada -sem bem que não se pode reclamar de um descanso extra...- e, principalmente, tendo Uchiha Sasuke como comandante. Ninguém merece!

Como vocês podem perceber, Shikamaru não era o fã nº1 de Sasuke. E isso se devia a um motivo: Ino. Ele sempre foi apaixonado por ela e não aguentava vê-la correndo atrás de Sasuke daquele jeito. Detestava vê-la se humilhando por ele... sofrendo por ele... tudo por ele! E o pior de tudo era o modo como Sasuke a tratava. Todos sabiam que ele não era capaz de nutrir sentimentos por ninguém. Porque Ino ainda insistia? Sasuke já havia dito que nunca iria amá-la. Porque, então continuar atrás dele, sendo que Shikamaru estava ali pra quando ela quisesse?  
Andando pelo acampamento, ele acabou por encontrar Ino:

-Bom dia, Shikamaru! -disse ela sorrindo.

-Bom dia, Ino.

-Não sabia q você vinha.

-É. Acabei sendo escolhido pra vir para cá... mas que bom que também veio... ia ficar triste sem você aqui.

Ino deu um sorriso amarelo:

-Claro. Eu... preciso ir. -e saiu apressadamente Shikamaru ficou onde estava e viu Sasuke ao longe.

-Desgraçado!

* * *

Nenhum dos dois sabe como isso aconteceu, mas a partir daí, Sasuke e Sakura passaram a não se entender mais como quando se conheceram. Sasuke não podia conversar livremente com Sakura e passou a ignorá-la quando em público. Sakura não percebeu essa necessidade e não entendeu o que ele fazia. E a presença de Ino a deixou muito brava. Sakura sabia muito bem porque ela estava lá e se sentiu uma boba por ter achado que... que talvez ele tivesse gostado dela. E se sentiu mais boba ainda quando percebeu que estava mesmo apaixonada.

Isso tudo foi gerando um efeito "bola de neve". As ignoradas de Sasuke, as tesouradas de Sakura, a promiscuidade chamativa de Ino e a raiva de Shikamaru, que só ia crescendo.

Mas entre Sasuke Sakura, nesse meio tempo, não houve raiva de verdade, só provocação. Sasuke achava que Sakura devia ser muito caprichosa por estar com raiva dele, aparentemente, sem motivo. E Sakura não gostava do modo arrogante dele e daquela loira. Toda vez em que o via ela estava por perto. Parecia íntima... velha conhecida. Ela deixava Sakura com mais ciúme do que poderia admitir.

Isso durou cerca de três meses e se complicava cada dia mais. Tsunade percebeu o clima esquisito entre eles e não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. No fundo, Tsunade sabia da paixão de Sakura por Sasuke, mas não queria ver. Não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Sabia que não podia deixar isso acontecer, mas também sabia que se fizesse algo para impedir, poderia piorar as coisas.

Então um dia, as coisas culminaram em um acontecimento que mudaria o rumo daquele jogo...

**Fim do cap 5**


	6. A tênue linha entre o amor e o ódio

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**O AMOR QUE NASCE ENTRE AS CINZAS**

* * *

**Cap 6. A tênue linha entre o amor e o ódio**

Todo esse tempo nesse impasse, fez com que Sakura sofresse muito. Ela sabia que, se por acaso, se rendesse àquela paixão, seria expulsa do Templo. E iria para onde? Tsunade era sua "mãe", a única família que ela tinha. Era um preço bem alto... e, quanto mais pensava nisso, mais raiva tinha. Sasuke só conhecia a guerra. E ela tinha certeza que ele nunca abandonaria o Exército assim... Era melhor deixar quieto e enterrar os sentimentos. Era proibida e pretendia continuar respeitando as regras.

Do outro lado, Sasuke também sofreu muito nesses meses. Fugia de Ino e só pensava em Sakura. Já começava a se arrepender de ter aceitado aquela "bendita" missão. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, agradecia por tê-la conhecido e já não conseguia mais se imaginar sem ela. Mas por que ela tinha que ser tão provocante? E como era irritante!

Sakura sabia como ninguém, como tirá-lo do sério. Ela conseguia! E quanto mais raiva ela fazia ele passar, mais ele se apaixonava por ela. Mas houve uma mudança profunda em Sasuke nesse meio tempo: ele aprendeu a amar Sakura só de olhar. Aprendeu a amá-la sem ter nada dela. E percebeu que podia continuar assim.

Perto dela, Sasuke se sentia um idiota. Não sabia o q dizer, nem como agir. Era como se não tivesse experiência nenhuma com garotas. Ele não sabia por que, mas com o passar do tempo acabou descobrindo. Sasuke percebeu q aquilo não era mais paixão. Era a primeira vez que ele amava alguém. Por isso a falta de jeito. Era amor.

Mas isso não mudava o fato de que estavam brigados, quase a ponto de se odiarem. É. Tava complicado!

Uma noite os dois se encontraram no corredor do quarto de Sakura. Se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada. Ambos tentavam passar, mas nas tentativas iam para o mesmo lado, acabando por trancar a passagem um do outro. Isso os irritou profundamente.

-Com lincença, ô... "projeto de sacerdotisa"! -disse Sasuke.

-Passa por cima! -retrucou Sakura pondo as mãos na cintura.

-Olha o seu tamanho garota! Se enxerga!

-Pois é. Eu não sou como você que se enxerga até demais!

-O que está querendo dizer?

-Ora, que você é um metido, nojento e arrogante, que se acha o dono do mundo!

-E você não passa de uma menininha mimada e mal-criada, que se acha uma princesa! Como se você tivesse o valor de uma.

Sasuke tinha pego pesado nessa. Sakura o olhou e sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos olhos. Mas não ia deixar ele humilhá-la daquele jeito:

-Você não presta mesmo... Quer saber? Eu te odeio! -Sakura deu-lhe um tapa forte no rosto .

asuke sentiu a dor daquele tapa, muito mais no coração do que na face. Ela não podia estar falando sério.

-Ah! Você me odeia?

-É! Eu odeio o seu jeito arrogante, -Sakura deu-lhe um tapa no ombro -odeio o modo como trata seus soldados, -ela deu-lhe outro tapa no braço e continuou listando as coisas q odiava nele. E não eram poucas...

Não demorou muito para que Sakura começasse a esmurrá-lo, descontando naquele momento, toda a raiva de ser ignorada por ele.

-Sakura, páre! -disse Sasuke se defendendo dos tapas e tentando fazê-la parar de bater nele.

Como ela não parecia muito disposta a parar, Sasuke não pensou nas consequências do q iria fazer. Segurou Sakura pelos pulsos, a puxou e a beijou!

Nossa! A boca dela era melhor do que ele tinha imaginado, tão macia! Quanto mais a beijava, mais sentia vontade de continuar beijando. Sasuke soltou os pulsos dela e enlaçou sua cintura.

No momento em que sentiu a boca de Sasuke na sua, e a língua também, Sakura pensou que fosse desmaiar. Sentiu o corpo amolecer, mas foi bem na hora em que Sasuke enlaçou sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto do corpo dele, se é que isso era possível.

Sasuke a beijava com tanta vontade que terminou por empurrá-la e encostá-la suavememente na parede. Sakura ficou presa entre ele e o concreto atrás, mas não se importou. A parede estava fria, mas o corpo de Sasuke estava quente. Muito quente. E isso a fazia querer continuar beijando-o.

Sakura se entregou completamente naquele beijo. Nunca havia beijado antes. E Sasuke sabia disso. Mas nem parecia. Então concluiu que ela era do tipo que já nascia sabendo.

Estava tudo muito bom, mas eles precisavam recobrar o fôlego. Sasuke foi diminuindo o ritmo e indo bem devagar, fazendo Sakura sentir um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Sasuke parou de beijá-la, mas continuou dando-lhe uma série de selinhos, pois não queria parar de sentir aquela boca na sua.

Quando finalmente parou, Sasuke abriu os olhos e a olhou com muito carinho, mas encontrou um rosto por onde rolavam grossas lágrimas e uma expressão de sofrimento:

-Não acredito que você fez isso... -Sakura se livrou daqueles braços que a prendiam.

-Sakura... eu... desculpe... -Sasuke não sabia o que dizer. Tinha acabado de cometer praticamente um crime. E sabia q podia tê-la machucado com isso.

-Não! -Sakura chorava. -Não olhe mais pra mim! Não fale mais comigo! Me esqueça! -ela saiu correndo.

Sasuke ficou desolado pensando que por um (maravilhoso) beijo, tinha posto tudo a perder...

Sakura se trancou no quarto e caiu sentada no chão. Não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Tocou a boca. Fechou os olhos lembrando da sensação de ter sido beijada por ele. Como foi bom! A garota ainda sentia o cheiro dele que ficou em seu corpo.

Mas mesmo com toda aquela sensação maravilhosa, Sakura chorava. Não podia! Não estava certo! E se ele só quisesse se aproveitar dela? Estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele, mas não podia!

A partir daí é que se instalou um verdadeiro conflito na cabeça de Sakura. Por um lado ela queria que tudo fosse pro inferno! Isso mesmo! Queria jogar tudo pro alto e ficar com ele. Mas por outro lado, ela não podia abandonar assim sua única família... sua casa.

Era a primeira vez que ela sentia essas coisas. Era a primeira vez que ela tinha um contato tão íntimo com um garoto. E não era qualquer garoto. Era o militar mais lindo que ela já tinha visto!  
Sasuke não tinha uma fisionomia comum. Possuía um rosto marcante, olhos profundos, do tipo que se olha e não se esquece tão cedo. Fora isso, ele tinha classe, porte, modos educados e jeito misterioso. Frio, silencioso, calculista e provocante, com um "quê" de sensualidade disfarçada em detalhes, mas aparente o suficiente para deixar qualquer mulher suspirando por ele.

Definitivamente, não era do tipo confiável. Mas, Sakura não sabia por que, sentiu naquele beijo mais do que um recurso para fazê-la parar de bater nele. Sentiu que havia algo por trás. Algo, que podia ser... sentimento. Um cara como ele nutrir sentimentos por alguém, parecia uma ideia um tanto quanto absurda, mas não impossível...

Sasuke voltou a sua tenda, com muita raiva de si mesmo. Como não conseguiu se controlar? Acabou por fazê-la chorar! Ele se lembrou do tapa que ela lhe tinha dado.

"Eu não presto mesmo... Kakashi confiou em mim, e eu lhe disse que nada iria acontecer... droga!"

Sasuke se martirizava, mas ele mesmo tinha sido pego de surpresa. Ele havia prometido, jurado, que nunca ia se apaixonar, mas Sakura... ele estava louco por ela e já era hora de admitir. Sakura tinha feito com ele o que nenhuma mulher havia conseguido antes. Ela o deixava aéreo, vago, suspirando pelos cantos, desatento.

Naruto viu de longe que Sasuke não parecia bem e foi ver o que tinha acontecido:

-Ei! O que houve? -perguntou ele entrando na tenda.

Sasuke estava sentado no chão. Cabeça baixa. Como não respondesse, Naruto perguntou de novo:

-Sasuke, o que houve?

-Eu a beijei.

-Como? -Naruto se perguntou se tinha ouvido isso mesmo.

-Sakura. Eu a beijei.

Sasuke apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Naruto não podia acreditar:

-Peraí... deixa eu ver se eu entendi: você a beijou.. a força, não é?

-Não... -respondeu Sasuke lembrando -Ela me beijou também.

-Você não tem noção neh? Cara! Esquece ela!

-Ei! -interrompeu Sasuke. -Você não faz idéia do que eu senti na primeira vez em que pus os olhos nela. Seu jeito, seus modos, seu rosto, seus olhos... tudo nela é maravilhoso! E todos sabemos que álcool e fogo podem explodir, certo? Pois bem, explodiu o que eu sentia!

Naruto ouvia o desabafo atentamente:

-Tentei fugir e me esconder, mas ela perseguiu o meu inconsciente, fazendo com que eu a desejasse mais e mais... Eu tentei... Mas é mais forte do que eu!

Sasuke, então, contou a Naruto como foi que o beijo aconteceu.

-Eu só queria que ela soubesse o quanto eu sou apaixonado por ela!

Naruto teve uma ideia:

-Faz uma carta pra ela! Pode deixar que eu entrego! Mas diz tudo que você precisa dizer!

-Eita...você sempre disse que era melhor deixar quieto...

-Pois é... Mas é melhor fazer o que dá vontade, né? Vai! Escreve aí!

Sasuke observou seu amigo. Só não era mais idiota por falta de espaço, mas até que de vez em quando tinha boas ideias!

* * *

Naruto acabou por se tornar amigo de Hinata. Ela lhe passava informações a respeito de Sakura, e ele as de Sasuke. Ambos repassavam, então, aos principais interessados. Foi aí que surgiu a amizade, mas que logo no início, já tinha clima -e vontade- de se tornar algo mais.

Logo na manhã seguinte a conversa com Sasuke, Naruto foi até a vila conversar com Hinata e lhe contou o que havia acontecido. Hinata custou a acreditar:

-Nossa! Eles... se... be... beijaram, mesmo?

-Anhan! -confirmou Naruto. -Mas ela não reagiu bem... então Sasuke escreveu essa carta pra ela, mas ele é o único que pode entrar no Templo... Não dá para ele mesmo entregar... Você entregaria pra ela?

-Sim! Po... pode deixar.

Os dois foram juntos então, para o Templo. E o assunto continuou:

-Sasuke está mesmo apaixonado por Sakura, como eu nunca achei que fosse estar um dia.

-Sakura também... mas... é difícil, né?

-E você, Hinata?

-Hum?

-Você gosta de alguém? -perguntou Naruto, plantando verde para colher maduro.

Hinata ficou vermelhinha:

-Eu? Bem... é... é que... eu... eu, é...

-Você... o quê?

-Eu, não. É na... não.

-Ah! Entendo... -não era o que Naruto queria ouvir.

Hinata até queria dizer a Naruto que estava começando a gostar dele, mas cadê a coragem? Era melhor deixar quieto... Naruto também achou melhor não dizer nada...

* * *

-Uma carta pra mim? Do Sasuke? -perguntou Sakura, surpresa quando Hinata lhe entregou o envelope.

-É sim! Vamos... leia!

Sakura abriu cuidadosamente, sentou-se ao lado de Hinata e leu:

_Sakura,_

_Quero te pedir perdão. Sei que te machuquei. Sempre soube dos seus limites e mesmo assim os ultrapassei._

_Não quero que você pense que eu só queria me aproveitar de você ou te usar._

_A verdade é que desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez, não consigo parar de pensar em você. Eu durmo e sonho com você, eu acordo me lembrando de você. Eu refaço os meus caminhos, só para ver você. Eu passo mil vezes no mesmo lugar só para encontrar você. Às vezes, eu nem consigo dormir._

_Eu nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer comigo... Eu?! Apaixonado?! Mas acho que é muito mais que isso. Só não tenho certeza... Será que eu te amo, Sakura? Não sei ao certo._

_Se você não quiser mais me ver, eu entendo, e prometo que vou dar um jeito de sair da sua vida.__  
__Eu não tenho o direito de estragar seu mundo assim..._

_Espero que você me perdoe..._

_U. Sasuke_

-Nossa! -a princípio, foi só o que Sakura conseguiu dizer.

-Ele gosta mesmo de você!... -comentou Hinata.

-Que letra linda! Tudo tão bem feito... bonito como ele.

-Você não vai responder?

-O que eu vou dizer? Além do mais, que vergonha! Minha letra não é tão bonita como a dele.

-Bem, não acho que ele vá se importar... apenas diga o que você precisar dizer.

Sakura pensou um pouco e resolveu responder.

* * *

-Essa carta é dela? -perguntou Sasuke.

-Hai! -respondeu Naruto -Abre logo!

Sasuke abriu rapidamente e leu:

_Sasuke,_

_É claro q eu te perdôo. Você me machucou sim, é verdade, mas sei que não foi por mal... Eu preciso te confessar algo: eu também não consigo parar de pensar em você. Você povoa a minha mente a todo momento, e não me deixa em paz, nem por um segundo!_

_Não quero que você vá embora, mas não sei se é bom você ficar... Talvez tudo piore.__  
__Eu não queria dizer algo assim, mas... eu sou proibida para você. Para você e pro resto do mundo, se serve de consolo..._

_De qualquer forma, acho melhor ficarmos cada um no seu canto, para evitar transtornos..._

_Lembre-se que eu te perdoei._

_H. Sakura_

-É... -disse Naruto -E agora... o que você vai fazer?

-Agora... -disse Sasuke -Eu vou responder!

As coisas continuaram da seguinte forma: Sasuke e Sakura não se falavam, mas mandavam cartas através de Naruto e Hinata. Tsunade, que não via as cartas, ficou satisfeita quando não viu mais contato nenhum entre eles. Achou que finalmente estava tudo resolvido.

**Fim do cap 6**


	7. Retângulo Amoroso

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

O AMOR QUE NASCE ENTRE AS CINZAS

Cap 7 - Retângulo Amoroso

Era noite. Uma atmosfera misteriosa e agradável. Em sua tenda, Sasuke Uchiha dormia. E mais ainda: sonhava. E era ela quem estava em seu sonho. Ela, Sakura, sua flor de cerejeira, pequena e delicada.

Em pé o seu lado estava Ino Yamanaka, não tão pequena e delicada quanto Sakura, mas ainda sim uma mulher causadora de desejo. E o seu maior desejo era ele, Sasuke.

Sem constrangimento algum ela subiu em cima dele. Devagar e bem suavemente para não acorda-lo... logo de cara... Ino não tinha "isso" como uma profissão. Não era uma gueixa. Tudo o que ela queria era dar prazer ao seu amado. E só a ele...

-Ah, Sasuke... Desde que veio pra cá, você não me procura mais... por que, querido?

Ino se sentou na região mais "delicada" de Sasuke e se acomodou. Abriu-lhe o kimono e começou a beijar-lhe o peitoral e o abdômen.

Sasuke se mexeu um pouco, até murmurou algo, mas não acordou. Ino sorriu e estava ficando cada vez mais "animada". E logo Sasuke começou a reagir:

-Hmmm... sabia que você ia ser minha...

-Eu sempre fui sua... -sussurrou Ino.

Por impulso, Sasuke pôs suas mãos no quadril da garota e passou a guiar seus movimentos, no entanto, ainda dormia. E continuou a sussurrar em seu sono:

-Ah! Finalmente... minha... Sakura...

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Ino interrompeu o ato no mesmo instante. Não podia acreditar que ele havia dito o nome daquela... Sem o menor cuidado, ela se levantou e pulou da cama pro chão, acordando Sasuke. Ele olhou ao redor, meio tonto, e demorou um pouco pra dizer alguma coisa:

-Ino? O que faz aqui?

A garota não respondeu, apenas vestiu sua saia e saiu da tenda muito irritada. Só então, Sasuke entendeu o que havia acontecido. Sonhara com Sakura e acordara com Ino.

-Droga...

Sakura acordou bem cedo, como de costume, e foi ao poço buscar água para preparar o café da manhã. Mas ao chegar lá se deparou com uma figura que lhe causava enjoos só de pensar. Ino Yamanaka estava parada rente ao poço. Sakura fingiu não vê-la e jogou o balde.

-É... -começou Ino. -Tenho que reconhecer, você é bonita sim. Não é de admirar que Sasuke queira seduzir você, se é que já não o fez... Ele é assim mesmo, sabe? -Ino deu uma boa gargalhada. -Gosta de seduzir... e depois que tem, joga fora. Pena, não é?

Mas Sakura não respondeu, apenas pegou o balde, fez uma curvatura respeitosa (e sínica) e retirou-se. A falta de reação da "rosinha" deixou Ino um pouco irritada, mas lá no fundo ela havia conseguido plantar a semente da dúvida no coração de Sakura e sabia disso.

Sakura entrou na cozinha muito irritada e pôs o balde com muita força em cima da mesa de mármore escuro. Estava furiosa!

"Aquela loira!" -pensava ela- "Quem ela pensa que é? Sasuke nem gosta dela!"

Mas foi então que achou melhor não taxar de mentira tudo o que Ino dissera. Ela poderia ter razão.

Durante todo esse tempo, Sasuke não ficou com Ino como era de costume. Ambos se conheciam desde pequenos. Quando ele foi pra guerra ela ficou desesperada com medo de não vê-lo mais. Então ela decidiu segui-lo e conseguiu o que queria. Ino já tinha ficado muitas vezes com Sasuke. Já havia passado noites inteiras com ele. Mas ela não conseguiu o que mais queria dele: sentimento. Ino já teve beijos, abraços e muito, muito mais... mas sabia que Sasuke nunca havia gostado dela. Isso doía muito. Mas ela ainda tinha esperança que um dia iria conseguir. Só não contava com um contratempo: uma garota chamada Sakura. Ino nunca tinha visto os dois conversando, mas percebia o modo como Sasuke a olhava. Não era um olhar de desejo porque esse ela já tinha visto antes. Era um olhar carinhoso...

Mas as coisas melhoraram um pouco quando Ino percebeu que Sasuke e Sakura não estavam nem se encarando. Isso podia até dar-lhe uma chance...

Naquela mesma tarde Ino procurou por Sasuke na tenda deste, mas ele não estava. Então ela tomou algumas liberdades e mexeu em algumas coisas, acabando por derrubar no chão vários envelopes endereçados a Sasuke. Não pôde se conter e os abriu. Não dava pra acreditar! Eram cartas daquela... Ele mandava cartas pra ela! A loira podia sentir as lágrimas vindo aos olhos enquanto lia.

"_Eu também não consigo parar de pensar em você_..."

Ino pegou outra carta e continuou lendo:

"_É claro que eu gostei do beijo que você me deu. Mas sabe que eu não posso. Saí correndo, pois não sabia o que fazer(...)_"

Nesse momento Sasuke entrou na tenda.

-Ino? O que faz aqui?

Foi então que ele viu as cartas de Sakura jogadas no chão e percebeu que a loira chorava.

-Ino... eu...

-Sabe, -interrompeu ela -eu sempre achei que você nunca ia se apaixonar por ninguém. Isso era a única coisa que ainda me consolava... Mas agora eu sei a verdade. Você nunca se apaixonaria por mim! É isso! -Ino saiu da tenda correndo e chorando. Acabou por topar com Shikamaru que não gostou de vê-la chorar.

-Ino? O que houve? Por que está chorando?

Ino não respondia, só chorava. No entanto, Sasuke apareceu chamando por ela e Shikamaru descobriu quem a havia feito chorar. E dessa vez ele não ia deixar barato!

-Ino! -gritava Sasuke -Eu posso explicar!

-O que você quer? -perguntou Shikamaru rispidamente, protegendo Ino pondo-a atrás de si -Já não basta ter feito a garota chorar?

-Shikamaru, não se meta no que não lhe diz respeito!

-Diz, sim! Eu não vou mais permitir que você continue machucando a Ino.

-Shikamaru, -disse Ino -Não precisa disso. Tá tudo bem!

-Não, Ino! Esse cara tem que pagar por tudo que fez com você! -retrucou Shikamaru se preparando para lutar.

A discussão estava atraindo a atenção de todos que passavam por perto, soldados e vestais. Logo, já havia uma roda de gente em volta dos três.

-Eu não vou lutar com você. -disse Sasuke.

-Não interessa! Vou quebrar sua cara do mesmo jeito!

Neste momento Sakura e Hinata apareceram na sacada de onde se podia ver e ouvir toda a confusão. Sasuke não as viu, pois estava de costas, mas Shikamaru viu e resolveu jogar o nome de Sakura no meio:

-Você se acha o máximo só porque é mais novo do que muitos dos seus subordinados e mesmo assim os comanda. Tem uma garota que se diz exclusivamente sua e Kakashi te chama... do quê mesmo? Ah, sim! "Prodígio". Que nojo! Você pode ter tudo, menos uma coisa: Sakura, não é? É esse mesmo o nome daquela garotinha inocente e pura? Você a quer, mas não pode ter, não é?

A citação ao nome de Sakura fez a tensão aumentar. Os soldados até faziam apostas pra ver quem ganharia se os dois viessem mesmo a se enfrentar. As vestais se agitaram com o envolvimento se Sakura na história e chamaram Tsunade. Apesar do seu envolvimento na briga, Sakura permaneceu onde estava esperando a resposta de Sasuke.

-Não a coloque nisso, senão vai se arrepender! -disse ele

-Não é justo, Sasuke, que por um capricho você faça Ino sofrer. Eu tenho certeza que depois que você conseguir levar Sakura pra cama você vai sossegar! Você não presta!

Dentro de Sasuke a raiva só ia aumentando e Shikamaru estava forçando a barra. Tsunade estava horrorizada com a cena. Sakura sabia que Sasuke não estava ciente da presença dela ali e agora, mais do que nunca, era hora de saber se Sasuke dizia a verdade.

-Não chame o meu amor pela Sakura de CAPRICHO! -Sasuke estava visivelmente com muito ódio -Você não sabe de nada! Eu realmente a quero, mas, ao contrário de alguns, eu conheço os meus limites. E os dela também!

Sasuke também não havia percebido a presença de Tsunade, por isso começou a falar sem reservas sobre o assunto:

-Eu me apaixonei por Sakura, mesmo sabendo que não posso ficar com ela. Mas eu não pretendo encostar um dedo sequer nela, porque pela primeira na vida eu estou amando alguém. Eu descobri que posso amá-la sem ter nada dela, mesmo que meu desejo seja outro. EU A AMO, ENTENDEU?! Como eu nunca achei que fosse amar um dia...

Todos os presentes ficaram atônitos com o discurso de Sasuke, mas Shikamaru não estava satisfeito:

-Como você é canalha! Quantas vezes já usou esse discurso? Quer saber? Eu vou te arrebentar agora, que é o que você merece!

-Um preguiçoso como você vai me arrebentar? Não me faça rir... eu não vou lutar.

-Ah, não? -Shikamaru avançou e deu um soco no rosto de Sasuke, derrubando-o no chão. Foi o suficiente para Sakura sair da sacada e correr até lá. Sasuke se levantou. Limpou o sangue que escorria pelo nariz e podia sentir o ódio vibrando pelo corpo. Não queria lutar, mas não iria apanhar daquele idiota!

-NÃO! -berrou Ino -Não, Shikamaru! Por favor, não! -ela correu até ele e o impediu de tentar outro ataque. Chorava muito. Não queria que nenhum dos dois se machucasse por sua causa.

Shikamaru a olhou e percebeu a aflição da garota:

-Você não quer que eu o machuque, não é?

Ino fez que não com a cabeça.

-Tá certo. -Shikamaru baixou a guarda -Mas isso é por você.

-Obrigada! -Ino se sentiu melhor com a decisão de Shikamaru de não brigar mais. Então se virou para socorrer Sasuke, mas foi quando viu que Sakura já estava lá... com ele. Nesse momento Ino percebeu que não havia lugar pra ela ali. Mesmo entre lágrimas finalmente entendeu que não se manda no coração...

-Sasuke? -Sakura chegou e o olhou com uma cara séria.

-Sakura? O que faz aqui?

-Acho que o assunto dessa briga me diz respeito...

-Você viu tudo?

Sakura anuiu.

-E a Tsunade também, mas já entrou. Você se machucou... -Sakura o levou pra dentro da tenda e começou a cuidar dele. Apesar do cuidado ela agia friamente e Sasuke percebeu.

-Aquele filho da mãe! Deve estar se sentindo por ter me acertado!

-Ele tinha seus motivos. -rebateu Sakura -Você não pode culpá-lo porque se tudo o que você disse era verdade, vocês estavam lutando pela mesma coisa...

-Você duvida?!

Sakura parou o que estava fazendo e o olhou.

-Como?

-Depois daquele desabafo de verdade que eu fiz em público você ainda duvida?

-Sasuke... não... é que... eu...

-Não! -interrompeu ele -Você nunca vai confiar em mim, não é?

Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Sasuke a olhou por uns instantes e então disse:

-Vá embora. Por favor, saia daqui! -e deu as costas pra ela.

Sakura saiu se sentindo péssima. Se ele tinha se machucado a culpa era dela e ela ainda falava o que não devia. Talvez fosse hora de passar a confiar nele ou dar um fim naquilo de vez...

_Sasuke,_

_Me perdoe. Eu não queria ter dito aquilo, mas é difícil saber quando você não está jogando e sim falando a verdade... Eu devia ter percebido. Diante de todo mundo você não escondeu nada e acabou por se machucar... tinha que estar falando sério..._

_Se não quiser responder eu entendo. Mas espero que você não fique com raiva de mim. Eu morreria por isso..._

_Não minto pra você,_

_Sakura_

A vestal pediu para Naruto entregar a carta e ficou esperando se haveria resposta. Morria de medo de ele não falar com ela nunca mais. No entanto, para sua alegria, a resposta veio e se sinceridade era o que ela queria essa carta tinha. Até demais, pois Sasuke resolveu dizer exatamente o que sentia e pensava.

_Sakura,_

_Desculpe por não entender que pra você é tudo muito mais difícil... Eu é que precisava ser perdoado..._

_Bem, Kakashi, meu superior, virá pra cá essa semana e assim que ele chegar vou pedir pra ser transferido. Se você quer que eu saia da sua vida é o que vai ser. Você não me verá nunca mais... Sei que a culpa é toda minha do que aconteceu, que não podia ter acontecido, mas é que eu quero te ter. Eu quero que você me tenha. Você me tem..._

_É isso, Sakura. Você me tem nas mãos a ponto de fazer comigo o que bem entender..._

_Eu te quero..._

_Quero olhar nos seus olhos verdes;_

_Quero sentir minha mão deslizar sobre a sua cintura;_

_Quero sentir teu cheiro;_

_Quero tocar sua boca na minha de novo;_

_Eu te quero toda, mentalmente e fisicamente pra mim._

_Só pra mim..._

_Desculpe dizer tudo isso com palavras sem pudor, mas é que eu não pude me conter..._

_Não se preocupe. Assim que Kakashi chegar eu vou embora._

_Pra sempre seu,_

_Sasuke_

__  
No fundo ele também ficou com medo de Sakura não querer responder, mas naquela noite mesmo a resposta veio:

_Sasuke,_

_Eu nem sei explicar o que senti ao ler sua última carta. Você foi bem direto..._

_Não quero que você vá embora, mas não posso te oferecer o que você quer e acho que é pedir demais pra você ficar e não ter nada em troca.._

_Sei que de qualquer forma vamos sofrer. Eu tenho o Templo, você... o exército, nunca vai dar certo..._

_Eu estou sim apaixonada por você, mas não podemos ficar juntos sem que isso estrague nossas vidas... não quero isso..._

_Vai ser melhor assim..._

_Saiba que eu nunca vou ter esquecer..._

_Vou te guardar pra sempre no meu coração..._

_Também sou sua,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke ficou desolado... Naruto ficou quieto. Era uma situação delicada. Ele queria que os dois ficassem juntos, mas era muito difícil...

Fim do cap 7


	8. Kakashi, eu posso explicar!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**O AMOR QUE NASCE ENTRE AS CINZAS**

* * *

**Cap 8 – "Kakashi, eu posso explicar!"**

Uma semana depois Hatake Kakashi apareceu no acampamento para ver como estavam as coisas. Viu que tudo estava, aparentemente, bem, mas o clima estava pesado, grave, esquisito. Talvez Sasuke pudesse explicar se estava...

-Acontecendo alguma coisa? Não! Imagine! Está tudo sob controle! –afirmou Sasuke veemente.

-Humm... –murmurou Kakashi –Certo... Vou dar uma volta por aí e ver os outros. Conversaremos mais tarde.

"Que estranho" pensou Kakashi "Algo simplesmente não está cheirando bem!"

"E agora?" pensou Sasuke "O que eu faço?"

* * *

-Sakura! –disse Hinata entrando no quarto da amiga. –Aquele homem... é... Kakashi, o superior de Sasuke! Ele chegou! Naruto disse que ele deve ficar aqui por uns dias. Já... já pensou no que vai fazer?

-Não. Se Sasuke for embora tudo vai voltar ao normal, mas acho que eu morro se não o vir mais!

Hinata abraçou a Sakura que já sentia vontade de chorar

-Eu não sei o que fazer, Hinata! Eu não sei...

-Sakura, não adianta nada você ficar sem ele, se for pra viver triste...

-Viver? Antes de conhecê-lo eu era inerte. Não vivia, eu só... existia. Quando ele me beijou foi a primeira vez que me senti viva! Se ele for embora eu não sei o que vai ser...

O menor pensamento a respeito da ida de Sasuke deixava Sakura assim com um sentimento de desespero. Deveria se dar por vencida àquela paixão?

* * *

Não era maldade, mas a verdade é que todo mundo sabia da paixão de Sasuke por Sakura, mas também achavam que ele não era correspondido. De qualquer forma, não faltavam comentários. E se Kakashi queria saber o que estava acontecendo, acabou descobrindo e não gostou nem um pouco. Mas ele nem sabia se devia acreditar, quer dizer, Sasuke? Aquele cara mais frio que geada na Groenlândia, apaixonado? E ainda por cima por uma vestal? Mas era melhor conferir e Kakashi voltou à tenda de Sasuke.

-Tem alguma coisa que você deveria me contar?

Sasuke achou melhor parar de enrolar:

-Quero pedir transferência para outro posto. Se não me conceder, infelizmente, terei que desertar.

Kakashi se surpreendeu:

-Como?! Sasuke Uchiha, desertor? Você que sempre se orgulhou de ser um exímio militar, abandonando o exército assim? Não é você... O que foi que aconteceu? Rezou demais ou isso tem a ver com uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes mais popularmente conhecida como Sakura Haruno?

Kakashi cruzou os braços e ficou esperando a resposta, mas Sasuke permaneceu calado. Então Kakashi voltou a se pronunciar:

-Eu tinha confiança em você. Você deveria ser, antes de homem, profissional! Ainda mais... uma vestal! Isso é sacrilégio!

-Se é sacrilégio, -retrucou Sasuke –então que eu vá pro inferno! Estou pouco me lixando pra isso... Não vou mentir, não preciso. Eu estou completamente apaixonado por Sakura.

-Você perdeu o juízo...

-"O primeiro suspiro da paixão é o último da razão." Aprendi isso com ela. E eu não perdi completamente o juízo! Tanto é, que peço para ir embora, pois sei que assim será melhor.

-Pelo menos isso! Pedido de transferência aceito. Daqui a quatro dias você vai voltar comigo para o fronte e enterraremos essa história.

-Tudo bem. Quatro dias? Certo!

* * *

Tsunade estava inquieta. Agora que sabia dos supostos sentimentos de Sasuke, ela temia por Sakura. Bem, a garota não havia nascido para o ofício de sacerdotisa e Tsunade desconfiava que o sentimento de Sasuke fosse recíproco (ou seja, correspondido).

Finalmente, após um dia tumultuado, Kakashi conseguiu tempo para conversar com Tsunade e o assunto não poderia ser outro: Sasuke e Sakura.

-Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. –dizia Tsunade calmamente.

-Sinceramente... –disse Kakashi. -eu não poderia prever algo assim.

-Ora, Kakashi! Esse Sasuke logo se vê que é um dos piores tipos de homem. Ele seduz até mesmo sem querer!

-Sim, isso é verdade, mas ele sempre teve bom senso. Não arriscaria seu futuro promissor por uma aventura!

-Então você acha que o garoto está falando sério?

-Se eu não o tivesse visto do jeito que ele está, diria que não, mas Sasuke está diferente. Não age mais como antigamente e está muito longe daquele militar frio e seco com um profissionalismo extremo... Ultimamente ele só está vivendo em função dela. Nunca tinha visto isso antes, pelo menos, não com ele.

Tsunade suspirou:

-Sakura também está diferente. Está mais falante, mais alegre, mais viva! Eu estou gostando de vê-la assim, mas tenho medo que ela se machuque!

-Do modo como conheço Sasuke, Tsunade, eu posso afirmar! Ele está amando muito ela.

-E do modo como eu a conheço, também posso dizer que ela o ama.

Ambos se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

-Que coisa! –disse Kakashi. –E nós pensávamos que os conhecíamos...

-Mas olhando agora, até parecem outras pessoas...

Tsunade baixou a cabeça e assumiu um semblante muito sério, bem como um tom de voz mais sombrio:

-Não podemos permitir uma loucura dessas, Kakashi.

Kakashi refletiu um pouco e perguntou:

-No quê está pensando?

-Eu não sei, mas não posso deixar minha "filha" abandonar seu lar, sua família por esse rapaz!

-E eu não quero ver um talento como o dele ser jogado fora assim. Sasuke está arriscando uma vida inteira! Você tem razão, são jovens demais para largarem tudo assim, é insanidade!

-Sabe que vamos fazê-los sofrer, não sabe?

Kakashi coçou a cabeça:

-Sim, mas assim será melhor...

-Tudo para o bem deles.

-Eles são fortes, vão conseguir superar!

Tsunade suspirou:

-Que pena. Formavam um lindo par...

-Sim, mas a vida não é um mar de rosas. Eles vão ter que entender!

* * *

Era de madrugada e Sasuke estava encostado em uma árvore, numa clareira um pouco distante, esperando por Sakura. Os dois estavam se encontrando escondido no bosque há alguns dias. Por fim a garota apareceu e assim que chegou Sasuke a abraçou bem forte.

-Sakura! Pensei que não fosse vir!

-Tsunade demorou a dormir hoje.

Sakura estava aflita, algo que se podia perceber pelo seu comportamento agitado. Estava com o pulso esquerdo enfaixado, mas Sasuke não percebeu.

-Sakura, o que aconteceu? Você está estranha...

-Nada! Não aconteceu nada! –Sakura deu um sorriso amarelo.

Ainda abraçado com ela, Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

-Por favor... não minta pra mim. Não pra mim...

Sakura encostou a cabeça no peito dele e ficou quieta. Sasuke perguntou:

-Você teve uma premonição, não foi?

-Foi...

-Sakura, o que é isso? –Sasuke ergueu a mão dela, revelando o pulso enfaixado. Rapidamente a garota o escondeu e respondeu:

-Nada! Não é nada.

Sasuke a olhou nos olhos. Não podia acreditar que ela continuaria mentindo pra ele. Sakura pôde adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos naquele olhar e percebeu que não daria pra enganá-lo. Então estendeu novamente o braço para que Sasuke pudesse ver. Ele segurou a mão dela e foi tirando as faixas de gaze, revelando um corte cicatrizando. Sasuke a abraçou de novo e acariciou seu rosto.

-Foi tão forte assim, a ponto de se materializar no plano físico?

-Sim...

-O que você viu?

-Não foi uma visão. É um pressentimento ruim. Vai acontecer alguma coisa. Cortes no corpo significam separação... indicam sofrimento.

-Esse corte foi grande e profundo.

-Muito sofrimento.

Abraçaram-se mais forte ainda. Sakura tinha tido uma premonição tão forte que seu corpo sentiu o impacto.

-Você vai mesmo embora? –ela perguntou.

-Sim. Daqui a três dias. –ele respondeu.

-...

-Mas tudo depende de você. Sakura, por favor, pede pra eu ficar!

Sakura o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos. Não sabia o que dizer.

-Pede, Sakura! Pede pra eu ficar!

Sasuke tomou a boca de Sakura pra si. Cada vez que se beijavam não queriam mais parar e esse beijo foi longo e demorado. A vestal ansiava o dia todo por aquele momento em que podia sentir a boca de Sasuke na sua, mesmo ficando sem fôlego, era só nesse momento que voltava a respirar.

-Eu gosto tanto do seu cabelo cor-de-rosa! Vai ser difícil continuar sem sua boca, seu cheiro, seu carinho...

-Sasuke, não faça isso comigo!

Chorando, Sakura o beijou mais uma vez e então, se afastando, lhe disse:

-Me dê um tempo pra me decidir! –e saiu correndo em direção ao Templo.

Sasuke voltou para sua tenda, se deitou, mas não conseguiu dormir.

Ao chegar mais perto do Templo, Sakura parou de correr e começou a limpar o rosto. De repente, ouviu a voz de Tenten atrás de si:

-Sakura, tá maluca?

-Hein?

Tenten levou Sakura para a cozinha e fechou as portas.

-Eu vi você com ele. Sakura, o que está fazendo?

-Você não entende! Nunca se apaixonou, nunca vai saber!

-Sakura! Você não está mais pensando! E se esse cara estiver mentindo? E se ele só te quiser como um troféu, um prêmio?

Sakura voltou a chorar. Tenten a abraçou:

-Me preocupo com você, mesmo que não pareça...

-Entendo sua preocupação, mas não tente entender!

Delicadamente, Sakura forçou Tenten a soltá-la e correu para seu quarto. Também não conseguiu dormir.

* * *

-Shikamaru? –Ino entrou devagar na tenda

Shikamaru estava deitado, mas não dormia. Estranhou a presença de Ino por lá.

-Ino? O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não... –Ino estava nervosa e um pouco constrangida. –Acho que da última vez em que conversamos eu não fui muito gentil com você.

Shikamaru se sentou na cama e ela também.

-Me perdoa?

-Ino... não precisa...

-Não! –ela interrompeu –Preciso sim! Você sempre se preocupou comigo e eu nunca te dei valor. Por favor, diz que me perdoa!

-Claro que eu te perdoo, Ino. Eu te amo, lembra?

-Mesmo sendo o que eu sou?

-Pra mim, não importa o que você é, fez ou deixou de fazer. Eu vou te amar do mesmo jeito!

As palavras de Shikamaru mexeram tanto com Ino que ela se aproximou dele para o beijar, mas ele virou o rosto.

-Parece que você ainda não entendeu. Eu não quero o seu corpo, Ino. Eu quero seu coração.

-Eu te dou meu coração e o que mais você quiser. Eu vou aprender a te amar!

Shikamaru sorriu e aceitou o beijo. Foi a realização de um sonho pra ele.

-Então você vai me dar uma chance?

-Vou.

-Eu vou te fazer muito feliz. E isso eu prometo!

* * *

-Bom dia, Hinata! –disse Naruto sorrindo.

-Bo... Bom dia, Naruto. –respondeu Hinata corando.

-Você vai visitar a Sakura?

-Sim...

-Posso... te acompanhar até o Templo?

-Pode...

Naruto sorriu e ofereceu o braço para ela se apoiar. Hinata aceitou mesmo morrendo de vergonha. Caminharam juntos até o Templo, conversando inocentemente, mas ao chegarem lá tiveram uma surpresa:

-Hyuuga Hinata? -perguntou uma sacerdotisa ruiva na porta principal do Templo.

-Sim.

-Desculpe, mas sua entrada não está permitida aqui.

-Co... como?

-São ordens de Tsunade. Disse que não quer você por aqui. Sinto muito. -a sacerdotisa entrou e fechou a porta.

-Ai, Naruto... -disse Hinata -E agora? Por que não posso mais entrar?

-Será que Tsunade descobriu o nosso envolvimento nessa confusão?

-Não sei... e agora?

-Deixa pra lá. -Naruto hesitou um pouco -Vem. Vamos dar uma volta e ver se pensamos em alguma coisa.

E assim os dois saíram juntos. Aproveitando o clima ainda agradável, eles se sentaram à beira de um riacho próximo, sob o sol da manhã.

-Logo vai começar a esfriar... -comentou Naruto tentando puxar assunto

-É... vai sim...-disse Hinata timidamente -Mas ainda está bom, né?

-Sim. -o garoto se virou para fitá-la -Você... bem... tem olhos tão bonitos!

Hinata ficou vermelhinha. Nossa! Naruto lhe dizendo que seus olhos são bonitos? Hinata quase capotou

-Obrigada, Naruto-kun...

Kun? O loiro reluziu por dentro ao ouvir esse chamado tão carinhoso e Hinata tinha uma timidez que cativava. Como era linda...

-Bom, -continuou ela acanhada. -eu gosto muito do seu cabelo claro. Acho tão bonito...

Naruto sorriu e se aproximou. Hinata sentiu o coração disparar, mas também sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de também se aproximar. Silêncio. Os olhares falavam muito mais. Uma mão dele subiu ao rosto dela. Os corações batiam descompassados. Ele se aproximava, ela também. Até que, por fim, estavam tão perto que foi só fechar os olhos e se deixar levar. Os lábios se encontraram tímidos, as línguas ainda não se conheciam, mas foi só se tocarem para perceberem que se dariam bem. Foi um primeiro beijo curto e logo Hinata se afastou de Naruto assustada.

-O que foi? -perguntou ele confuso.

Hinata não respondeu, mas sentiu vontade de se aproximar de novo e Naruto não a deixou escapar. Enlaçou a garota e beijou sua boca novamente. E foi beijando, e beijando e deitando ela na relva. Estava um dia tão agradável! Naruto se apoiou em seu braço, ao lado dela, e ali ficou, mexendo nos cabelos da garota e a beijando. E era beijo atrás de beijo! Ambos ficaram ofegantes e já nem pensavam muito, só em como se gostavam.

-Hinata... -beijo -você... -beijo -fica comigo?

-Hein? -beijo

-Namora comigo...-beijo -casa comigo! -beijo

-Naruto... -beijo

Era uma cena meio comprometedora, afinal, Hinata estava deitada na grama com Naruto, e os dois se beijavam o tempo todo. Mas os dois estavam pouco se lixando pra isso! Queriam mais era continuar ali, com todos aqueles carinhos...

**Fim do cap 8**


	9. Revelações

**Cap. 9 – Revelações**

Sakura queria sair um pouquinho. Respirar ar puro, pelo menos ver Sasuke de longe, mas precisava da permissão de Tsunade. Chegou até a sala dela, mas parou antes de bater na porta, pois tinha ouvido a voz de Kakashi. Não falava alto, então a garota teve que se esforçar para entender o que os dois conversavam.

-Você já contou pra ela? –perguntou Kakashi.

-Contar o que? Pra quem? –perguntou Tsunade.

-Contar à Sakura a verdade sobre os pais dela.

Ao ouvir isso Sakura se esforçou mais ainda, colando o ouvido na porta pra continuar escutando. Tsunade se exaltou um pouco:

-NUNCA! Eu não posso!

-Tsunade! Ela tem o direito de saber a verdade!

-E como você acha que ela vai reagir ao saber que eu sou a verdadeira mãe dela e que você é o pai?

Sakura ficou em estado de choque. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido, não queria acreditar. Devagar e com lágrimas nos olhos ela abriu a porta.

-Mãe?

Tsunade e Kakashi olharam para ela. Pela sua expressão, já dava pra perceber que a garota tinha ouvido tudo.

-Me diz que não é verdade... Diz que você não mentiu pra mim...

-Sakura... –Tsunade nem sabia como começar. –Eu...

-POR QUE VOCÊ MENTIU? Eu, achando que tinha sido rejeitada e você do meu lado! Todo esse tempo me enganando...

-Querida, tente entender...

-Por que vocês não ficaram juntos e me criaram?

-Kakashi não podia abandonar o exército, então continuei no Templo. Era o melhor a fazer...

-E é o que você quer que eu faça... Que o Sasuke fique no exército... Que eu fique no Templo... O que mais você quer? Que ele faça um filho em mim também?

Sakura não mediu bem as palavras acabando por deixar Tsunade chocada.

-Sinto muito mãe, mas a história não vai se repetir!

A garota então, se virou e saiu da sala. Lá dentro, Kakashi abraçou Tsunade que chorava muito e pensava no que aconteceria dali pra frente.

**oOOo**

Sakura saiu correndo do Templo e sem nem pensar direito foi para a tenda de Sasuke. Mas foi terrível descobrir que ele não estava. Ela se sentou no chão, abraçou os joelhos e continuou chorando amargamente. Dali a uns cinco minutos, Sasuke chegou e quase se desesperou ao vê-la naquele estado.

-Sakura? O que faz aqui? O que aconteceu? –Sasuke correu, se ajoelhou e a abraçou bem forte. –Fala, Sakura...

A garota demorou um pouco, mas respondeu.

-Eu descobri quem são meus pais...

-Mas isso não é bom, Sakura? Quem são?

Ela meneou a cabeça e voltou a chorar. Sasuke só iria entender o motivo disso quando ela respondeu.

-Kakashi e Tsunade.

Choque.

-O que?

-É verdade. Eu os ouvi conversando e quando perguntei não desmentiram. São meus pais...

-Não dá pra acreditar... –Sasuke se sentou no chão e ajeitou Sakura em seu peito.

-Eles tiveram uma história como a nossa, Sasuke. Mas eles desistiram... Meu amor eu não aguento mais, esse lugar tá me matando...

-Vem embora comigo.

A garota piscou duas vezes e se sentiu confusa.

-Como?

-Eu quero fugir, não posso ir embora sem você. Sakura... Vem comigo...

Sakura hesitou um pouco, mas decidiu.

-Eu vou com você.

Sasuke deu um de seus raros sorrisos e a beijou.

-Me encontra hoje à noite na clareira e a gente vai embora.

**oOOo**

Sakura esperou a noite cair como quem espera o socorro chegar. Já ia vestir sua capa de frio quando Tsunade abriu a porta do quarto. Sakura jogou a capa embaixo da cama e se sentou. Ainda estava com raiva pelas mentiras de sua mãe. Tsunade fingiu não ver a dura expressão da garota e entrou no aposento:

-As portas da sacada já estão fechadas? –a superiora se dirigiu à elas e as trancou. –É perigoso deixá-las abertas, não é mesmo?

-Saia daqui. –disse Sakura seca.

-Tudo bem, -disse Tsunade indo até a porta que dava para o corredor. –Você tem razão em estar com raiva. Boa noite, filha. –ela tirou uma chave de dentro do kimono. Sakura não gostou.

-Mãe... O que vai fazer?

-Um dia você ainda vai me agradecer por isso, Sakura. É para o seu próprio bem.

Sakura percebeu o que Tsunade iria fazer, mas antes que chegasse a ela para a impedir, a superiora já havia fechado a porta e trancado à chave.

Dentro do aposento, Sakura entrou em desespero. Tentava, em vão, abrir a porta.

-Não! Mãe! Abre, por favor! Mãe, não faça isso! Por favor...

Sakura correu até as portas da sacada, mas também não as pôde abrir. A garota caiu no chão aos prantos. Não poderia mais sair. Não conseguiria ir embora com Sasuke. Agora sim, tudo estava perdido.

**oOOo**

Era quase uma hora da madrugada. Sasuke estava encostado em uma árvore, naquela clareira que era testemunha de seus encontros secretos com Sakura. E era ela mesma quem ele esperava, mas a garota estava demorando. Ele já começava a ficar preocupado. Será que ela tinha desistido? Ou acontecera alguma coisa? Deveria ter acontecido porque Sakura o amava muito para desistir. Não é? Mas esse amor seria mesmo tão forte assim, pra ela se arriscar desse jeito? Sasuke não queria, mas não podia deixar essa dúvida pra lá. Ainda absorto em pensamentos, ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

-Ela não vem.

Sasuke nem se moveu; nem olhou pra trás.

-E o que você sabe sobre isso, Kakashi?

-Sei que você está sendo muito ingênuo por confiar nela. Acha mesmo que Sakura terá coragem?

-E por que não teria? Ela me ama, faria tudo por mim...

-Tem certeza? –Kakashi sabia que suas palavras atingiam Sasuke. –Então onde ela está?

Sasuke demorou um pouco, mas respondeu.

-É mesmo. Ela não está aqui. –só então ele se virou para encarar seu superior. –E você? Onde _você _estava durante toda a vida dela?

Kakashi concluiu que Sakura deveria ter contado tudo à Sasuke, mas permaneceu quieto, esperando para ver onde Sasuke iria chegar.

-Como você pôde? Sua filha crescendo e onde você estava? Sua filha precisando de você e onde você estava? A sua filha foi criada como órfã e sua própria mãe a enganou. Onde você estava?

Kakashi não respondeu a princípio, não esperava ouvir aquilo de seu pupilo.

-Você pensa que sabe de alguma coisa, mas você não sabe de nada. Você é apenas um garotinho mimado que quer jogar uma vida inteira fora por uma paixonite. Você realmente acha que sua paixão por ela vai durar a vida inteira? Vocês vão fugir e então? O que vai fazer da vida? Onde vão viver? Sua imaturidade em muito me surpreende. Você não sabe como a história aconteceu; não conhece meus motivos e nem os de Tsunade. Não ache que é fácil. Não pose de dono da verdade porque isso é ridículo. Pois bem, faça o que quiser. A mim já não interessa mais.

Kakashi se virou e foi embora. Sasuke permaneceu lá, pensando. Sakura não iria mesmo. Já passava uma hora e meia do combinado e ela não tinha chegado. Ele não podia acreditar que ela não tinha tido coragem de jogar tudo para o alto e ir embora com ele.

Sakura tinha lhe dado um coração que agora estava partido em pedaços. Como ela pôde fazer isso com ele? Sasuke, então, concluiu que ela não o amava tanto quanto ele imaginava. Mesmo doendo muito, Sasuke desistiu. Era aquela noite ou nunca mais. Sakura havia decidido por ele: nunca mais...

**oOOo**

Amanheceu. Sakura acordou assustada. Tinha sido vencida pelo sono e o cansaço. Verificou as portas: ainda trancadas. O corpo todo doía por ter dormido no chão e agora sentia fome. Mas mesmo assim, só conseguia pensar nele, Sasuke.

Desespero. O que faria? Se sua mãe não a libertasse não poderia ir embora com ele e assim, provavelmente, ele iria embora sem ela. De repente, com um ruído metálico, a porta se abriu lentamente e Tenten entrou no quarto. Trazia uma bandeja com frutas, pães e uma jarra de suco.

-Bom dia, Sakura. –disse ela num tom extremamente triste.

-Obrigada. –disse Sakura quando Tenten pôs a bandeja no chão já que a outra sacerdotisa não parecia querer levantar.

-Tudo vai acabar bem, Sakura... Tenha fé.

-Eu nem sei mais o que fazer. Você o viu hoje?

-Vi. Faz pouco tempo. Não parecia bem...

-Tsunade não podia ter me trancado aqui. Eu ia embora com ele ontem. Ele deve estar achando que eu desisti.

-Sakura... Você perdeu o juízo? Não faça uma coisa dessas...

Tenten ainda tentou, mas Sakura não queria saber. Comia nervosamente e então perguntou:

-Pode mandar uma mensagem para a Hinata, por favor? Eu preciso dela.

-Er... Não. Hinata foi proibida de entrar no Templo...

-O quê?

-Tsunade proibiu. Deve ter desconfiado de alguma coisa.

-Não... –Sakura afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos erguidos; pés apoiados no chão. –Sasuke precisa saber que eu não desisti. Precisa saber o que aconteceu. Você pode sair não é?

Tenten recolheu as coisas na bandeja, devagar e em silêncio. Se levantou e foi para a porta. Com uma voz quase abafada pelo choro que se aproximava, respondeu:

-Me perdoe, Sakura... Mas preciso cumprir as ordens... –saiu e trancou a porta novamente.

Sozinha e trancada de novo, seu coração estava ainda mais pesado. Percebeu que se ficasse mais tempo ali, começaria a morrer.

**oOOo**

A maior virtude de Tenten era também o seu pior defeito: ser politicamente correta. Ordens são ordens e devem ser obedecidas, mas ela caíra na dúvida se estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa. Todo aquele sofrimento pelo qual Sakura estava passando não poderia estar certo.

Todos esses pensamentos ficaram rodeando a cabeça dela o dia todo. O que fazer agora? Sakura não poderia ficar desse jeito, mas Tenten também não podia ajudar... Ou será que podia? Mas e se tentasse ajudar e tudo piorasse?

Até que finalmente resolveu. Saiu do Templo e rumou para os jardins. Passou por todo o acampamento militar, mas nada de Sasuke. Onde ele estaria? Será que resolveu mesmo ir embora? Tenten parou e pensou. Então rumou para um lugar onde ele provavelmente estaria. E acertou.

**oOOo**

Sentado na clareira, lá estava ele. Triste, desanimado. Pensava no que iria fazer agora, mas o coração não parava de doer. Tinha sido um idiota ao se entregar assim àquela garota e olhe como ele estava agora, sofrendo. Por que não se pode ter amor sem sofrimento? E foi nessa onda de pensamentos que ele ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Reconheceu a voz de Naruto.

-Ei, Sasuke! –disse ele.

Surpresa. Naruto vinha de mãos dadas com Hinata. Sasuke percebeu e não pôde deixar de ficar feliz, apesar do momento.

-Então vocês se acertaram?

Naruto sorriu e Hinata corou.

-É. –respondeu o loiro. –Descobrimos como nos gostamos.

Hinata sorriu e ele a beijou levemente nos lábios. Sasuke baixou os olhos ao ver essa cena. Mesmo em suas lembranças ele conseguia sentir a textura dos lábios de Sakura e seu coração doeu mais ainda ao pensar que queria poder beijá-la assim, sem precisar se esconderem de ninguém.

-O... Que faz aqui, Sa... Sasuke? –perguntou a tímida garota. –Você não pa... Parece bem...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntou Naruto.

Sasuke respirou fundo. Pensou um pouco e então contou o que havia acontecido no dia e na noite anterior. Naruto e Hinata também ficaram chocados com a descoberta sobre os pais de Sakura.

-Não dá pra acreditar... –disse Naruto.

-Eu pensei que ela me amasse... –Sasuke escreveu no chão com o dedo, o nome de Sakura. Em seguida, apagou com o pé.

-Não pode ser... –disse Hinata. –Eu sei como Sakura ama você, Sasuke... Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Mesmo assim, Sasuke não queria saber. Já não sabia em que acreditar. Agora nada mais importava.

**oOOo**

-Sasuke! –exclamou Tenten ao se aproximar da clareira em que vira Sakura com ele uma vez.

-Tenten? O que faz aqui? –perguntou o moreno, mas antes que a vestal pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele acrescentou. –Deixa eu adivinhar: Você veio trazendo um recado da Sakura no qual ela diz que não veio porque não me ama o suficiente pra isso, não é?

Tenten ficou um tanto espantada com o rancor na voz de Sasuke.

-Não. Não trago recado de ninguém. Sakura nem sabe que estou aqui.

-Então...

Tenten ficou nervosa com aqueles três pares de olhos fitando-a curiosamente.

-Sasuke, Sakura não veio porque Tsunade a trancou no quarto.

-O quê? –Sasuke se levantou de onde estava sentado em um pulo.

-É. –continuou Tenten. –Agora Tsunade quer mantê-la presa sem nem poder sair do quarto. Hoje de manhã ela estava desesperada por não poder ter ido com você.

Sasuke não pôde deixar de rir.

-Eu sou mesmo um idiota...

-Viu, Sasuke? –disse Naruto. –Hinata estava certa. Sakura ama você... Besta...

O militar se sentiu mais aliviado agora que o peso da dúvida lhe tinha sido retirado. Mas logo veio outra dúvida para ocupar o lugar deixado pela primeira: como faria para tirar Sakura de lá e ir embora com ela?

**oOOo**

Tenten voltou ao Templo e se fechou na biblioteca. Sentada num divâ azul prateado, ela pensava se tinha feito a coisa certa. Sakura havia perdido o juízo, e com isso Tenten concordava, mas mantê-la presa já não era demais? Tenten admirava Tsunade e não achava que ela fosse uma bruxa, mas agindo daquele jeito estava começando a parecer uma. Por fim se levantou e foi levar o jantar de Sakura, pois já estava anoitecendo.

Tenten abriu a porta devagar e silenciosamente. Sakura estava sentada na cama fitando tristemente algum ponto no lençol.

-Está melhor? –perguntou Tenten.

-Nem um pouco...

-Com fome?

-Sim...

Sakura se pôs a comer e então murmurou.

-Acabou, Tenten. Tudo o que sonhei... Acabou. Ele deve estar achando que eu desisti e vai embora com Kakashi.

-Mas e se ele não quiser ir?

-Kakashi vai arrastá-lo daqui. Mas ele vai querer ir, tenho certeza.

-Não vai, não. –retrucou Tenten.

-Como assim?

-Eu falei com ele hoje...

A garota de cabelos róseos se agitou.

-O que você disse a ele? Fala!

-Calma... Eu contei a ele que você foi trancada aqui. Ele estava mesmo pensando mal, mas agora não está mais.

-Ah! Tenten! Obrigada! Mas não adianta muita coisa. Eu ainda estou trancada aqui e Kakashi vai arrastá-lo embora de madrugada.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes até Sakura ter uma ideia.

-Tenten, por favor, me ajude só mais uma vez...

-Hum... Sakura...

-Por favor! Você pode conseguir a chave da varanda e dar pra ele!

-O quê? Você só pode estar maluca!

-Tenten! –Sakura ainda tentou, mas a sacerdotisa já havia recolhido as coisas na bandeja, saído e trancado a porta.

Sakura ficou desolada. Se Tenten não a ajudasse tudo iria acabar...

**Fim do cap 9**

* * *

_Olá minna! _

_Depois de mil séculos eis o capítulo 9 dessa fic. Mas eu prometi não abandonar e vou terminar! Nem que leve mais outro século. Enfim, as coisas ficarão cada vez mais complicadas e o próximo capítulo promete ser quente, sakaram né?_

_Não estranhem a diferença na narrativa daqui pra frente, afinal eu comecei essa fic quando tinha 17 anos. Agora tenho 22, portanto me desenvolvi muito no meio do caminho. ^^_

_Enquanto isso, estou escrevendo também uma fic nova chamada "Silêncio", gostaria que a lessem também, é minha favorita no momento. Também estou traduzindo a "Diga Isso De Novo (Say It Again)", uma fanfic maravilhosa da autora filipina Crazy_Silly_Me. Vale muito a pena dar uma conferida nela também!_

_É isso gente. Estamos nos aproximando do fim da primeira fase dessa história. Antes que me perguntem há somente duas fases, ok?_

_Obrigada por terem acompanhado essa história! Vamos lá!_


	10. Amor Que Transborda

**Cap. 10 – Amor Que Transborda**

A melancolia era inevitável. Em sua tenda, Sasuke arrumava suas coisas para ir embora, mesmo detestando a ideia. Não queria se separar de Sakura, não queria deixar de vê-la, de ficar com ela. A única garota que havia prendido todo o seu psicológico e todo o seu corpo também. Era só pensar nela pra ter "reações".

-Eu estou ficando doido... –murmurou ele pra si mesmo devagar.

Se jogou na cama. De repente, um vulto marrom entrou na tenda tão depressa que fez Sasuke dar um salto. No instante seguinte ele já tinha rendido o "vulto" e estava com uma kunai em seu pescoço.

-Sasuke! Calma! Sou eu! –gritou Tenten tentado tirar de sua cabeça o capuz da capa marrom que usava.

-Tenten?

Sasuke a soltou e a garota precisou tossir algumas vezes pra normalizar a respiração; a sensação era de ter visto a morte de perto.

-O que faz aqui? –perguntou ele.

Tenten demorou um pouco pra se acalmar e só depois de calma respondeu:

-Salve-a, Sasuke.

Ele não entendeu.

-Como assim?

Tenten caminhou até ele e lhe pôs nas mãos uma chave dourada:

-É da varanda. Se você não a tirar de lá... Se for embora... Sakura vai morrer, eu tenho certeza! Você a pôs nisso, agora salve-a!

A sacerdotisa então saiu do mesmo modo como entrou. Sasuke mal podia acreditar que agora tinha em mãos a chave para o quarto dela. "Sakura..."

-Vou dar um jeito nisso.

-Já está pronto pra ir embora?

A voz de Kakashi soou como uma sentença de morte naquela tenda militar, embora dificilmente sua voz tivesse aquele tom grave. Kakashi sempre foi mais um burlador de regras do que um cumpridor das mesmas.

-Sim. –respondeu Sasuke seca e friamente.

-Ótimo. –retrucou Kakashi. -É meia-noite agora. Quatro horas da manhã sairemos. Precisamos estar urgentemente no fronte pela manhã. Espero que sua estadia aqui não tenha te amolecido; provavelmente chegaremos já chutando alguns traseiros.

Após a saída de seu superior, Sasuke sorriu.

**oOOo**

Deitada de costas para a varanda, Sakura fitava a vela acesa sobre seu criado-mudo. Algumas lágrimas escorriam silenciosamente pelo seu rosto.

-Acabou... –murmurou ela baixinho.

De repente uma corrente de ar frio entrou no quarto apagando a vela. Sakura se levantou num salto. Estava escuro agora, mas a luz do luar entrava pelas frestas da janela permitindo que ela visse uma silhueta parada em frente as portas agora abertas da varanda. A garota não reconheceu quem era e quase gritou. Mas antes que o fizesse, ele falou.

-Sakura. Sou eu.

Dois segundos de choque foram mais do que necessários pra que a garota corresse e se atirasse nos braços dele.

-É você mesmo? Como?

-Não importa... –ele disse baixinho enquanto seus dedos corriam por entre os fios de cabelo dela.

Ele a beijou ao mesmo tempo em que fechava as portas da varanda. Sakura respondeu com a mesma intensidade, mas ela percebeu Sasuke hesitar.

-O que foi?

Sasuke a encarou, mesmo na meia luz ela pôde ver como ele estava sério.

-Kakashi está se preparando pra ir embora às quatro da manhã, daqui a algumas horas. Eu preciso me esconder em algum lugar pra que ele não me arraste com ele. Fico sumido durante o próximo dia; peço pro Naruto me ajudar com minhas coisas. Então, à noite eu volto pra te buscar e a gente vai embora.

Sakura desviou o olhar para o chão enquanto pensava. Sasuke não esperou que ela respondesse.

-Vou indo, preciso terminar de arrumar as coisas.

Ele tentou ir, mas ela o segurou. Sasuke tentou fazê-la soltá-lo; sem sucesso.

-Sakura, preciso ir...

-Não vá... Eu senti tanto a sua falta...

-Mas logo Kakashi vai me procurar...

-Sim, mas nunca vai te procurar aqui.

Sasuke sentiu um raio lhe atingir ao perceber o que ela queria.

-Quer que eu fique aqui? Com você?

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, os olhos não deixando os dele. Sasuke engoliu em seco, tenso subitamente. Ela estava certa, Kakashi nunca o procuraria no quarto dela, mas... Era muito arriscado pra ele ficar lá... Com ela... No quarto dela... Na cama dela...

-Não.

-Sasuke, por favor... –ela se aproximou dele e grudou seu corpo no dele segurando-o pela borda de seu kimono. –Fique... –disse num sussurro deixando os lábios entreabertos.

Merda. Não tem como resistir a isso. Sem pensar mais dois segundos sequer, Sasuke agarrou Sakura pela cintura, a ergueu e a apoiou contra a parede ao mesmo tempo em que tomava a boca dela pra si. A garota o envolveu com as pernas fazendo sua camisola deslizar por suas coxas. Suas mãos com dedos ágeis encontraram o caminho até a nuca do garoto e seu cabelo arrepiado enquanto a boca dele percorria seu pescoço. Ela não pensou em mais nada, só queria senti-lo, matar a saudade que tinha dele e não se importava se eles quebrassem seu voto naquela noite; ela já os tinha quebrado quando se apaixonara por ele. Tudo o que queria era ele. Queria ser toda dele. Ela iria ser dele naquela noite.

Nada parecia ser suficiente. Não pra ele. Ele não conseguia entender como estar perto dela não bastava, beijá-la, tocá-la, não o satisfazia e não importava quanto tempo passasse com ela, ele nunca tinha o suficiente. Naquele momento, porém, lhe ocorreu que ele nunca teria demais dela. Nunca ficaria satisfeito da vontade que tinha dela. Ele se esqueceu de tudo; de Kakashi, de Tsunade, do exército, do juramento que havia feito como capitão, dos votos dela, da promessa de não tocá-la... Tudo o que importava era tê-la pra ele, só pra ele e toda dele. Ele a faria mulher naquela noite. A provaria naquela noite. A amaria do modo mais profundo existente... Naquela noite.

Sakura sentiu suas costas atingirem suavemente o colchão de sua cama e pensou que nem o tinha visto carregá-la para lá. Não importava. Sasuke tirou algumas mechas de cabelo da frente do rosto dela e sorriu. A garota ficou chocada. Ela nunca o tinha visto sorrir, não um sorriso completo, largo e lindo como aquele. Ele sorria enquanto se posicionava melhor por sobre a garota. Ele a olhou nos olhos por um momento...

-Eu te amo.

Ela nem pôde responder, pois outro beijo veio pra lhe engolfar a voz. E quando se separaram, ele apoiou sua testa na dela. Em seguida, ele abriu os olhos e se afastou um pouco pra poder vê-la melhor. Sasuke poderia ver o nervosismo começar a tomar conta dela. O garoto sabia que essa seria a primeira vez dela e sabia o quanto isso pode ser um tanto difícil, mas ele estava determinado a fazer valer a pena. Sasuke retirou a parte de cima de seu kimono fazendo Sakura corar pela visão de seu peito e abdômen. Ele se inclinou novamente pra perto dela e pôs uma mão por baixo da camisola parando na cintura dela. Começou por ali a acariciar a pele da garota, sempre observando sua expressão. Naquele momento o que ele queria era aliviar aquela tensão que ela sentia. Queria que ela confiasse nele.

-Eu não vou te machucar... –ele sussurrou.

-Eu sei... –ela respondeu.

Devagar ele retirou a camisola dela e como resultado Sakura se encolheu. Sasuke não pôde deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso pela insegurança da garota. Pegou uma de suas mãos e a fez se mostrar pra ele. Assim que ela estava de volta à posição normal ele se inclinou ainda mais pra beijar-lhe a barriga. No entanto ele se surpreendeu quando ela escorregou pra mais perto dele e pôs as mãos no hakana (a calça da parte de baixo do kimono) que ele usava. Sasuke não esperava que ela quisesse ir um pouco mais rápido. Deixou que ela tirasse o hakana dele pra logo em seguida tê-la com os braços e pernas em volta dele. Sakura não conseguia mais segurar dentro de si toda a falta que tivera de senti-lo perto dela e se jogou literalmente começando a beijar-lhe o peito. O garoto não esperava por toda essa atitude e ficou um momento sem saber o que fazer. Resolveu fechar os olhos e apenas se deixar dominar pela sensação dos lábios dela no corpo dele. Seus olhos só se abriram de novo ao sentir uma mordida. Forte. Ele a puxou de leve pelo cabelo e a beijou também mordendo sua boca. Aproveitou o momento pra tirar dela as últimas peças de roupa que foram jogadas no chão pra se juntarem às anteriores. Em seguida foi traçando o caminho até os seios dela com seus beijos e então voltou toda a sua atenção para eles. A melhor parte era ouvi-la tentando controlar seus sons, tentando não gemer muito alto e muito menos gritar, embora fosse tudo o que ela mais queria naquela hora. Ele estava mais do que amando o momento. Enquanto ela lhe arranhava as costas com suas unhas um tanto compridas, Sasuke baixou suas mãos para a sua última peça de roupa. A removeu. Sakura percebeu e baixou a cabeça para olhar, mas Sasuke segurou seu queixo a impedindo. Ele teve receio que ela ficasse intimidada se o visse tão diretamente e se ficasse iria dificultar as coisas. O garoto estava preocupado em deixar o clima o mais relaxado e agradável possível pra ela não ter tempo de ficar ansiosa, claro que não conseguiria totalmente, mas ele poderia tornar aquilo um pouco melhor.

Ela o olhou um pouco confusa. Qual o problema em deixá-la vê-lo? Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça indicando que não estava em seus planos deixá-la ver o que ele tinha ali. Sorriu novamente só pra derretê-la mais uma vez e continuou os carinhos. Até resolver que já era hora. Ele voltou a ficar numa melhor posição por cima dela e a beijou no mesmo momento em que deu sua primeira investida. Calma e sem muita força. Mesmo assim ele a ouviu dar um pequeno gemido de dor por entre seus lábios unidos. Sem parar de beijá-la ele saiu e entrou de novo, obtendo dela a mesma reação e umas unhadas mais fortes nas costas. Se ela aumentasse a força naqueles dedos, daqui a pouco era ele quem estaria gemendo de dor. Mais algumas estocadas vieram até que ela relaxasse e a respiração dos dois, já antes entrecortada, agora ficara ainda mais ofegante. Sakura não conseguiria descrever a sensação de senti-lo dentro de si, só sabia que era melhor do que ela esperava, apesar dos momentos iniciais terem sido meio dolorosos. Ela conseguia sentir até seus dedos dos pés se contorcendo e era como se todo o seu corpo estivesse se preparando para levá-la ao máximo. Observar a expressão de Sasuke só fez aquele prazer aumentar. Ele mantinha a boca entreaberta e os olhos fechados e franzia sua expressão a cada nova investida nela. Até que veio. Sakura arqueou suas costas em reação à onda de prazer que sentiu invadir seu corpo. Instintivamente, Sasuke a beijou na boca pra impedir que ela fizesse qualquer som mais alto. Só parou de beijá-la ao sentir que ela tinha relaxado. A garota desabou na cama ainda com as mãos nas costas dele. Ela o olhou atenta, não o tinha visto ter a mesma reação que ela. Mas logo um sorrisinho de canto de boca apareceu no rosto dele e com mais um estocada, mais forte que as anteriores, ela o viu também arquear as costas e sentiu dentro si a essência morna dele a invadir. Sasuke precisou cerrar os dentes numa mordida muito forte pra que ele próprio não gemesse ou gritasse; Sakura sentiu o esforço nos músculos dele pressionados contra o corpo dela.

Por fim ele desabou por cima dela, tomando cuidado pra não esmagá-la com o peso dele. Ambos se olharam por uns instantes ainda ofegantes, suados, tentando voltar ao normal. Sakura sorriu e Sasuke sentiu mais uma nova sensação lhe inundar os sentidos. Ele a amava tanto. Vê-la sorrir foi mais do que uma sensação de dever cumprido, ele tinha conseguido dar aquele prazer pra ela, sem machucá-la mais do que o necessário e ela sorriu pra ele fazendo-o perceber que ele nunca conseguiria amar outra pessoa. Talvez fosse por isso que as pessoas costumavam chamar o que tinham feito de "fazer amor". Agora fazia sentido.

Ele se levantou com cuidado pra não machucá-la ao se retirar de dentro dela, deitou ao lado da garota e a abraçou puxando-a pra mais perto enterrando sua cabeça no cabelo dela. Melhor do que tudo que havia acontecido era tê-la nos braços dele e saber que ela não iria a lugar algum. Ela era dele e sempre seria. Do outro lado do abraço Sakura tinha a sensação de que o mundo poderia acabar agora, ela estava nos braços dele, era tudo o que realmente a fazia se sentir viva. Com ele, ela poderia enfrentar o resto do mundo.

-O que faremos agora? –ela perguntou timidamente.

Sasuke levantou um pouco a cabeça do travesseiro e pensou por uns instantes.

-Temos que ir embora o mais depressa possível. Agora não dá, temos que esperar Kakashi ir embora.

-E ele irá sem você?

-Sim. Ele não tem escolha, precisa voltar pro fronte. Deixamos passar o dia e vamos à noite. Não dá pra esperar mais.

-Você parece ansioso... Tá tudo bem?

Sasuke hesitou.

-Estava. Agora a situação fica um pouco mais tensa pra nós.

-Por quê?

-Porque você quebrou seu voto. E eu não poderia ter tocado você. Pior ainda ter tirado sua virgindade...

Sakura se remexeu inquieta e se virou para olhá-lo de frente. Sasuke esperou que ela se ajeitasse pra puxá-la pra mais perto e arrumar seu abraço ao redor dela. A garota até quis perguntar o que aconteceria a ele se fossem pegos, mas percebeu que sentia medo de saber a resposta. Sasuke pareceu sentir a tensão súbita dela e a beijou na testa, logo após começou a acariciar-lhe o rosto com os nós dos dedos.

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

**oOOo**

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pelas frestas das janelas tocando as costas nuas de Sasuke que detestou saber que já tinha amanhecido. Percorreu o quarto com o olhar e viu que tudo parecia em ordem, exceto por algumas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Ele ergueu os dedos até o rosto da garota adormecida ao seu lado.

-Sakura, já amanheceu. Melhor eu ir embora.

Sakura se virou e abraçou Sasuke ainda extremamente sonolenta e ronronou como uma gata se esfregando no dono.

-Não vai... –ela sussurrou preguiçosa. –Fica mais um pouco, tá tão bom...

Sasuke xingou a garota mentalmente por tornar tudo mais difícil. Ele queria ficar com ela ali o dia todo, abraçado com ela, sentindo o cheiro e a pele dela, mas precisava ir.

-Não faz isso... Sakura, tenho que ir...

-Mas amor...

-Não, Sakura. Preciso ir. Vamos arrumar nossas coisas e prometo que amanhã já poderemos ficar preguiçosos na cama juntos, certo?

Sakura fez bico, mas o soltou. Ele tinha razão; ficar mais um pouco poderia ser arriscado demais. O militar se sentou na cama e começou a se vestir sendo atentamente observado por Sakura. Assim que terminou ele se virou pra ela:

-Até mais tarde.

Sakura sorriu e ele lhe beijou a boca. Em seguida saiu do quarto pela varanda, o dia ainda estava azul-cinzento. A (ex) vestal permaneceu deitada por mais alguns minutos sentindo o cheiro dele nos lençóis até decidir se vestir. Nem bem havia terminado, Tsunade entrou no quarto.

-Bom dia filha, como se sente hoje?

Aliviada. Sasuke tinha saído bem na hora. Se ele tivessem enrolado mais um pouco...

-Ótima. –respondeu Sakura sarcasticamente. –Muito feliz...

Tsunade estranhou todo aquele sarcasmo, mas não disse nada. Sakura se levantou e se trancou no banheiro de seu quarto. A superiora ficou levemente desconfiada. Pegou o lençol para arrumá-lo na cama percebendo uma pequena mancha nele. Não era maior do que uma moeda de um real, mas era bem visível e o pior: vermelha. Definitivamente, era sangue.

"Sakura está menstruada?" Pensou a superiora. "Mas eu não a vi lavar nenhum pano de período..." (Como na época não existia absorvente, as mulheres enrolavam panos que tinham que ser frequentemente lavados.) Nervosa, Tsunade largou o lençol por sobre o colchão e saiu do quarto. Era impossível que algo assim acontecesse, Sakura deveria ter se descuidado e manchado o lençol... Deveria ser isso. Alguns minutos após, Sakura saiu do banheiro e estranhou não ver mais sua mãe no local. Verificou as portas; ainda trancadas. Então ao voltar seu olhar para a cama ela viu o que Tsunade deveria ter visto anteriormente.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto se aproximava pra examinar a mancha. Pensou a mesma coisa que sua mãe, ela não estava em seu período. Então o quê... Com um estalo em seu cérebro, uma memória da noite anterior veio à sua mente. Ela não imaginava que alguma das investidas de Sasuke pudesse ter feito aquilo.

"Será que ela percebeu do que se trata?"

**oOOo**

Sorrateiramente, Sasuke entrou em sua tenda e levou um susto ao se deparar com Naruto por lá.

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA! –gritou o loiro tentando se conter. –Kakashi te procurou a madrugada inteira!

-Ele ainda está aí? –perguntou Sasuke mantendo a calma e o baixo tom de voz.

-Não, já foi embora, faz umas duas horas...

Sasuke respirou aliviado e já seguiu pra arrumar suas coisas.

-Vai me dizer onde estava? –perguntou o loiro.

Sasuke não pôde parar um semi sorriso de aparecer em seu rosto.

-Passei a noite com ela.

Naruto arregalou os brilhantes olhos azuis.

-Com Sakura? E por acaso vocês... Hum... Bem... Você sabe...

Sasuke se movimentava por toda a tenda enquanto ouvia. Nesse momento ele tinha tirado a parte de cima de seu kimono para o trocar e Naruto pôde ver várias marcas avermelhadas nas costas do moreno; pareciam arranhões.

-Puta merda, Sasuke! O que é isso nas suas costas?

-Shhhhhh! Fala baixo! –Sasuke repreendeu o loiro e pegou um espelhou pra ver do que se tratava. Arregalou os olhos ao ver as marcas das unhadas de Sakura em seu lombo, na parte mais baixa de suas costas.

-Filha da mãe! Olha o que ela fez comigo!

-Então, isso significa que vocês...

-Está perguntando se eu fiz amor com ela?

Naruto anuiu. Sasuke não respondeu a princípio. Apenas fitou seu melhor amigo e lentamente foi abrindo um sorriso de canto de boca. Naruto arregalou os olhos e atirou em Sasuke o primeiro objeto que viu pela frente.

-Não acredito! Safado!

Sasuke deu uma risadinha.

-Cara... Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Mal posso esperar pra fazer de novo.

-Então era lá que você estava... –a voz de Kakashi fez os amigos pularem de susto. Sasuke sentiu o coração acelerar apreensivo no mesmo instante. Merda. –E até já sei o que estava fazendo.

O pior foi ver sair de detrás de Kakashi uma pessoa que Sasuke conhecia bem e não esperava encontrar ali. A presença dele com certeza piorava toda a sua situação.

General Sarutobi.

-Me acompanhe, capitão Uchiha. –disse o recém-chegado. –Sei que você já sabe que os lençóis nos quais está agora não são tão bons como os da noite passada.

**oOOo**

Ao ver Kakashi entrando abruptamente em seu escritório arrastando um Sasuke sem a parte de cima de seu kimono pelos cabelos, Tsunade pôde sentir o coração acelerar.

-O que está acontecendo, pelo amor de Kami?

General Sarutobi resolveu ser bem direto.

-Eu sinto muito por toda a confusão e pelo momento puramente vergonhoso, mas acredito que este rapaz tenha cruzado a linha do limite com uma de suas vestais, provavelmente desvirginando a moça.

Tsunade sabia muito bem de que vestal eles estavam falando.

-Não... –Tsunade se levantou de sua cadeira num pulo e pegando um molho de chaves correu para o corredor, sendo seguida pelas outras pessoas. –Impossível!

**oOOo**

Ela estava arrumando uma pequena mala tranquilamente; até cantarolava. Tinha acabado de por o último vestido, cuidadosamente dobrado, quando a porta se abriu violentamente. Sakura levou um susto, nem tendo de reagir e esconder a mala, mas caindo sentada por sobre ela. Muito assustada, apenas observou sua mãe e superiora entrar no quarto e parar à sua frente. Ficou ainda mais apreensiva ao ver Kakashi entrar com Sasuke daquele jeito e mais um homem se aproximar. Pelo modo como ele olhava e as roupas que vestia, Sakura presumiu que ele fosse superior dos superiores do exército. Isso não era bom...

-Sakura... –começou Tsunade.

A garota fitava Sasuke, mas este olhava para o chão. Ele ofegava, talvez por raiva reprimida ou pelo esforço em tentar se soltar do puxão de Kakashi, ou as duas coisas.

-Sakura, olhe pra mim. –pediu a superiora, calma, mas com a voz mais contida do que o normal. A garota de cabelos róseos desviou o olhar lentamente até fitar sua mãe.

-Por favor, filha, me responda a verdade. Você ainda é pura?

A vestal desviou o olhar para Sasuke, claramente pedindo a orientação deste sobre o que deveria responder. Ele assentiu. Não haveria como saírem dessa, era melhor dizer logo a verdade. Hesitante a garota olhou de volta para sua mãe.

-Não...

A princípio Tsunade não reagiu. Apenas fechou as mãos em punhos. Mas após alguns segundos suas mãos começaram a tremer. Raiva, decepção, fúria, vários sentimentos juntos lhe tomavam o corpo. Até ela explodir.

-Foi ele! –ela gritou apontando o dedo para Sasuke. –É tudo culpa dele! Ele corrompeu minha filha, esse conquistador depravado! Se não fosse por ele ter feito a cabeça da minha filha nada disso teria acontecido!

A superiora continuava a soltar impropérios e a xingar o garoto que não revidou e nem mesmo a fitou. Mantinha a cabeça baixa absorvendo cada palavra como punição. Porém, Sakura não conseguiu conter a raiva que crescia dentro de si. Não era culpa dele. Ela não deixaria ser.

-PARA! –todos olharam para a garota atônitos. –Não é culpa dele! Não é culpa _só_ dele. É minha também! Eu quis isso, mãe. Eu pedi pra que ele ficasse, eu que pedi pra que ele fizesse amor comigo, fui eu! Eu que... Ah!

Sakura gritou no meio da próxima frase quando sentiu a mão de Tsunade atingir-lhe violentamente o rosto fazendo-a voltar a face totalmente para a parede tamanha a força do golpe. Ela permaneceu como estava, ofegante; as marcas delineadas dos dedos da superiora começando a marcar sua bochecha vermelha. Sasuke olhou incrédulo e com muito ódio. Nunca achou que a superiora fosse capaz disso; nunca quis que Sakura se machucasse por causa dele. Mas não se moveu, não poderia. Não havia mais o que pudesse ser feito.

-Nunca mais... –disse Tsunade. A voz embargada pelo choro soou incrivelmente baixa e fria. –Nunca mais fale assim ou responda pra mim. –e com isso a loira se retirou do aposento sendo seguida por Sarutobi.

Assim que saíram, Kakashi soltou Sasuke e este correu para o lado da garota tomando seu rosto delicadamente em mãos e tirando as mechas de cabelo dela de frente de sua visão. O olhar de Sakura era opaco como se já tivesse perdido toda a vida que poderiam ter. O que se comprovaria mais tarde que de fato, era verdade. Duas lágrimas caíram silenciosas, uma de cada canto de seus olhos verdes, mas ela não fungou nem soluçou. Apenas encostou sua testa na dele.

-Por que nada dá certo pra nós?

Sasuke não respondeu, mas pensou que talvez soubesse. Era certo que um amor proibido como o dos dois estava fadado à desgraça. Ele lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios antes de começar a falar com ela. Ele precisava prepará-la para o que ela iria ouvir. Ele esperava que ela conseguisse suportar o que viria a seguir.

-Sakura, -a garota o olhou. –Aconteça o que acontecer, me promete que vai continuar? Não importa o que venha, me promete que vai enfrentar?

Ela o fitou com a expressão ficando cada vez mais séria e desconfiada.

-Por que está falando assim?

-Você sabe que o que fizemos é considerado crime, não sabe? –ela assentiu. –Aquele homem que estava aqui é superior de Kakashi, ele descobriu. Fui acusado de sacrilégio, insubordinação e desonra ao exército. Ele já me disse qual é a minha punição.

-E qual é? –Sakura esperava que ele dissesse que seria preso, já estava pensando no que aconteceria quando os dois fossem separados.

Sasuke hesitou em dizer a ela. Olhou para Kakashi que estava parado junto à porta, em busca de ajuda, mas este desviou o olhar do casal de volta para o corredor.

-Eu só quero que você saiba que te amar foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na vida.

Sakura sentiu um desespero bater dentro si junto com uma velha e conhecida angústia.

-Sasuke?

-Eu serei enforcado amanhã de manhã.

**Fim do cap. 10**

* * *

**Yo minna! Mais um cap. Desculpem-me pelo terrível atraso. Participei de um treinamento pro meu novo emprego, então não tive tempo pra mais nada. Obrigada por aguardarem. ^^**

**Próximo cap de Silêncio deve sair ainda essa semana!**


	11. Da frigideira para o fogo

**Cap.11 – Da frigideira para o fogo**

_"Enquanto somos a morte não existe e quando ela passa a existir nós deixamos de ser." _

A princípio o choque.

Então a descrença.

A seguir o sarcasmo da desesperança.

Sakura passou por todas essas fases enquanto fitava Sasuke nos olhos sem qualquer reação. Depois de alguns instantes começou a sacudir a cabeça devagar.

-Você está mentindo. –ela disse ainda abalada. –Não é verdade. Você vai embora e não quer me dizer, não é?

Sasuke sabia que ela tinha sim compreendido o que ele tinha dito. Mas o choque estava afetando a reação dela que agora negava a nova informação a todo custo. Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a fez o encarar novamente.

-Sakura, por favor, não torne tudo mais difícil. Eu nunca mentiria pra você, você sabe disso. Não importa o que aconteça, seja forte e continue, entendeu?

Percebendo que de fato ela não estava reagindo conforme deveria naquela situação, a realidade atingiu sua mente e a fez entender que ele falara sério. Começou a chorar de soluçar.

-Eu não posso ficar sem você...

Se agarrou a Sasuke enquanto seu choro e seus soluços corriam livremente. Sentiu os fortes braços dele a envolverem; sem consolo. Para tudo na vida poderia haver uma saída – menos para a morte.

-Eu quero que você continue, mesmo sem mim, você entendeu?

Sakura balançava a cabeça se recusando a acreditar, se recusando a encarar a realidade. Ele a segurou novamente pelo rosto pra olhar nos olhos dela.

-Sakura, você entendeu?

Ainda com lágrimas rolando ela lentamente concordou com a cabeça.

-Eu te amo, Sakura. Te amo. Você foi a única mulher da minha vida. –Sakura nem teve tempo de responder já que ele a tinha puxado e a beijado. Nem precisava responder, Sasuke conseguia sentir pelo modo como ela o beijava de volta que ela também o amava. Aquele beijo poderia ter durado muito mais se não fosse o pigarreio de Kakashi na porta os avisando que era hora de ir.

-Me perdoe por te deixar... –ele sussurrou enquanto se levantava. O garoto permaneceu com uma mão no rosto dela, mas na medida em que se afastava eles foram perdendo esse último contato até não restar mais nada além das lembranças. Sasuke andou e saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás, tentou ser forte até o fim. Assim que o garoto saiu com Kakashi logo atrás, Tenten entrou correndo no quarto e abraçou Sakura.

-Eu não podia ter deixado isso acontecer... Foi tudo culpa minha...

-Você não sabia Tenten... Não é culpa sua... Foi o meu amor que já nasceu fadado à desgraça...

**oOOo**

Era quase meio-dia e Naruto podia sentir o sol a pino em seus cabelos deixando-o mais loiro que o normal. Andava tirando a franja da frente dos olhos que tinha crescido bastante e estava parecendo a de Sasuke.

"Preciso cortar isso..." ele pensou. O mínimo pensamento em torno de seu melhor amigo o fez se afundar ainda mais no clima extremamente infeliz no qual todos estavam se afogando. No dia seguinte ele perderia Sasuke e ainda conseguia imaginar a dor que Sakura deveria estar sentindo. Se acontecesse algo assim com Hinata... Balançou a cabeça, não queria pensar assim. Por fim ele chegou à casa dos Hyuuga na vila. Um rapaz de longos cabelos negros o atendeu.

-Olá, Naruto. –ele cumprimentou.

-Olá, Neji.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –o moreno perguntou enquanto dava passagem para o Uzumaki.

-Aconteceu sim. –foi a resposta deste. –Acho melhor preparar a Hinata. Ela vai levar um choque...

**oOOo**

A noite chegou mais uma vez trazendo todo o sofrimento possível já que o tempo não poderia ser barrado. Tenten assistiu ao por do sol e depois resolveu levar o jantar de Sakura, já sabendo que ela provavelmente não iria querer comer. Mas levaria mesmo assim. Tenten arrumou tudo na bandeja e subiu as escadas até o quarto da companheira e destrancou a porta. Ao entrar, porém, Tenten levou um susto.

Sakura estava sentada em sua cama, no entanto, ela tinha um punhal em mãos e observava a lâmina fixamente. Não pareceu ter percebido a entrada de Tenten, mas esta sabia que a rosada já tinha consciência da presença da outra no quarto. Sakura estava calma, não chorava nem se movia, mas mantinha os olhos fixos na lâmina; Tenten ficou com medo de que ela fizesse alguma besteira. Devagar a vestal colocou a bandeja no criado-mudo e se aproximou cautelosamente.

-Sakura, o que está fazendo...

Sem resposta.

-Sakura... Por favor, responda...

-Conhece alguém de olhos perolados e cabelos negros?

Tenten ergueu as sobrancelhas achando a pergunta absurda para o momento, mas achou melhor não contrariá-la.

-Sim. A Hinata tem olhos perolados e cabelos negros.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

-Não... Não é a Hinata. Essa pessoa tem cabelos negros, mas são compridos, até a cintura pelo menos. E é um homem. Eu já o vi antes, só não consigo me lembrar onde...

-Nunca vi essa pessoa.

-Vai conhecer... –respondeu a rosada.

Tenten conhecia o poder de vidência de Sakura e ouviu atentamente. Então a expressão no rosto de Sakura mudou drasticamente.

-Sakura... O que está vendo?

-Sangue. Sangue por toda parte. Escombros. E fogo... AH!

A vestal de cabelos róseos gritou soltando o punhal que caiu no chão com grande estardalhaço. Ao olhar para sua mão ela percebeu uma pequena queimadura. As duas vestais se entreolharam, o medo do futuro se fixando dentro delas.

**oOOo**

-Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido com vocês... –disse Kakashi à Sasuke.

-Se sente frustrado? –perguntou o jovem militar sem encarar seu superior.

-Sim... Estou frustrado. Depois de tantos anos reencontrar minha filha, ver como ela ficou linda, inteligente, forte...

Sasuke percebeu que Kakashi estava desabafando. Apenas o fitou e deixou que continuasse.

-Mas ela tem toda razão em me odiar. E agora você. Sempre achei que pudesse ter você como herdeiro do meu posto e habilidades... Mas agora... Não te culpo, Sasuke, por ter feito o que fez com Sakura. Quando aconteceu comigo também fiz a mesma coisa.

Ambos riram. Aquilo era um dejá vù quase exato.

-Se arrepende? –perguntou Kakashi.

-Nem um pouco. –Sasuke respondeu. –Ter amado Sakura foi a melhor coisa que já fiz na vida. Se pudesse voltar atrás eu faria tudo de novo. Eu achei que fosse morrer sem conhecer alguém que me entendesse, mas ela é... Perfeita... É...

Sasuke riu de sua falta de jeito pra descrever o que Sakura era pra ele. Kakashi também riu.

-É... Eu sei como é...

-Isso não é justo... –continuou Sasuke ainda com ar de riso. –Você deveria ser pendurado junto comigo!

Ambos riram mais uma vez. A situação era óbvia. Eles riam pra não chorar. Até Kakashi ficar extremamente sério.

-Sasuke, por acaso você considerou o risco de Sakura ter engravidado?

De repente, o semblante de Sasuke denunciou a surpresa deste.

-Não, né? –disse Kakashi. –E se ela estiver grávida agora, o que vai ser dela?

Sasuke levou as mãos à cabeça quando a realização daquilo lhe bateu. Ele não poderia deixá-la sozinha se ela estivesse esperando um filho dele.

-E agora? –ele perguntou olhando para seu superior.

-E agora... Nem mesmo eu sei, filho. –foi a resposta dele.

**oOOo**

Não é que Neji não gostasse de Naruto, ele até gostava, mas esse namoro dele com Hinata que não soava bem. Naruto era militar, ficava difícil saber quando ele iria embora ou até mesmo se voltaria vivo de alguma missão, ainda mais em tempos de guerra como aquele. Agora ele estava acompanhando os dois a caminho do Templo. Naruto andava abraçado com Hinata. A garota tinha os olhos vermelhos por ter chorado muito ao saber das últimas notícias. Seu coraçãozinho se contristou de pena e tristeza pelo destino tão cruel de sua melhor amiga. Todos andavam em silêncio.

Por fim chegaram ao acampamento militar. Hinata viu Sasuke e o abraçou voltando a chorar. Sasuke retribuiu o abraço um tanto espantado com a atitude da garota. Hinata sempre fora tão tímida que mal o cumprimentava.

-Hinata... –ele disse. –Você é mesmo uma gracinha... –tom de voz melancólico. Em seguida o militar se voltou para seu melhor amigo. –Hey, Naruto, cuide bem dela. E se for possível, cuida da Sakura também...

-Claro. –o loiro respondeu. –Eu vou cuidar das duas...

Ambos apertaram as mãos e se abraçaram forte.

-Sasuke? –Neji se aproximou e apertou a mão do moreno. –Ouvi dizer que é um excelente capitão. É uma pena o que aconteceu, gostaria de ter te conhecido mais cedo.

-Você é o primo da Hinata? –Sasuke perguntou. –É... Aconteceu. Olha, o Naruto pode ser meio desmiolado, mas ele ama de verdade a sua prima. Não se preocupe.

Neji apenas olhou Hinata abraçado com o loiro e nada disse. Quando pensou em responder algo viu uma garota com dois coques na cabeça se aproximando.

-Olá... –ela disse. Estava soando muito triste e abatida. No entanto foi só olhar para Neji que sua expressão se transformou de tristeza para surpresa e ela perdeu a fala. Todos os presentes, até mesmo Naruto, sentiram a cena.

-Tenten? –Sasuke a chamou de volta à Terra. –Você já conhece o primo da Hinata?

-Não...

-Neji Hyuuga. –disse o moreno se apresentando. Naquele momento ele pensou que ela era uma das garotas mais bonitas que ele já tinha visto, mas logo se desanimou ao ver que ela trajava um cinto de vestal. Ótimo, uma sacerdotisa com voto de castidade...

Sasuke decidiu ignorar o clima.

-Tenten, eu tenho medo de que a Sakura cometa alguma besteira. Você me promete ficar de olho nela?

A sacerdotisa desviou o olhar do Hyuuga e anuiu.

-Prometo sim, Sasuke. Eu vou tomar conta dela... Tsunade já sabe da sua sentença, mas ainda a mantém trancada no quarto. Acho que ela tem medo de alguma medida desesperada de vocês dois.

-Não há mais medidas desesperadas a tomar... –respondeu Sasuke enquanto todos se voltavam para caminhar em direção ao Templo. O moreno se deixou ficar um pouco atrás até caminhar ao lado do Hyuuga. Baixou o tom de voz e disse a este:

-Foi assim que eu comecei. Boa sorte. –e tendo dito isso saiu andando na frente, deixando o Hyuuga mais velho pensando na frase e fitando Tenten de longe.

**oOOo**

Sasuke não conseguia dormir sabendo que aquela seria sua última noite vivo. Permanecia em pé, parado em frente à varanda do quarto dela em silêncio. Não fazia sentido deixá-la, ainda mais assim. Como ele queria poder entrar naquele quarto de novo. Queria poder abraça-la e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Que eles iam poder ter a casa deles, a vida deles juntos. Queria poder dizer que se casaria com ela e eles teriam filhos lindos e ele a faria feliz. Mas não podia. Eles não iriam se casar. Não teriam sua própria casa. Não teriam filhos pra criar...

A abstração do sofrimento de Sasuke o levou a não perceber que algo mais acontecia naquele momento. A planície quieta não estava tão calma assim e algo se aproximava embalado pelas sombras da noite.

O primeiro a notar que algo estava errado foi Shikamaru. Ele acordou sentindo cheiro de fumaça. Em seu peito Ino dormia depois de ter chorado até cair no sono pela condenação de Sasuke. Ele a acordou e a instruiu pra que se protegesse, algo estava acontecendo. O gênio sabia que a garota era forte e saberia se defender. Ao sair da tenda percebeu que era o Templo que estava em chamas e vários soldados já estavam lutando contra os invasores.

Os primeiros gritos chamaram a atenção de Sasuke que logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Droga. Ficaram todos tão concentrados nos problemas dele com Sakura que se esqueceram do real motivo de estarem ali. A guerra não dá tréguas, a guerra não tem piedade nem misericórdia, a guerra é sempre cruel e assassina. De repente, Sasuke entrou em desespero, Sakura ainda estava trancada em seu quarto e o Templo estava incendiado. Ele precisava tirá-la de lá. Correu. Correu como nunca havia corrido na vida.

Entrou no Templo a milhão, empurrando e socando todos os soldados inimigos que encontrava no caminho. Até chegar em frente a porta do quarto dela. O que ele ouviu de lá de dentro através da porta fechada o fez se transformar em uma fera totalmente consumida pela fúria.

**oOOo**

Dificilmente a ignorância é um benefício. No caso de Sakura, não fazer a menor ideia do que está acontecendo quase custou sua vida... E algo mais. A moça demorou a perceber que o Templo estava sendo atacado só notando o problema ao ouvir os gritos no corredor. E o pior: estava trancada em seu quarto. A garota ainda tentou abrir a porta da sacada, mas a enorme porta de madeira maciça escura não se moveu um único centímetro sequer... Até cair de repente com um enorme estrondo fazendo Sakura saltar para trás de susto e medo. Por trás das ripas quebradas de madeira, da fumaça do fogo vindo de fora e da poeira, a forma de um homem extremamente grande foi se revelando. Era um soldado inimigo –o responsável pela porta arrombada.

O mínimo que se poderia dizer era que o cara era grande. Não grande em altura, mas largo, ombros, costas, peito e braços largos. Acompanhando o conjunto da obra, uma expressão nada amigável no rosto cheio de cicatrizes. Segurava uma espada também grande e reluzente, apesar das manchas de sangue que já a haviam tingido de vermelho quase toda a extensão de sua lâmina. Seu olhar não se desviou da garota, nem por um segundo, ainda que estivesse viajando pelo corpo dela, da cabeça até os pés.

Sakura começou a sentir mais medo do que jamais sentira na vida. Devagar foi dando um passo atrás do outro na direção da outra porta, até suas costas se encontrarem com a madeira escura e fria. Sem saída. E o pior foi que o soldado pareceu ter percebido que ela estava encurralada. Enquanto ele começava a se aproximar dela, a rosada tentava calcular uma rota de fuga que incluía deixá-lo chegar bem perto e assim pular por sobre a cama na direção da varanda, depois de lá... Teria que pular... Esse pensamento não a agradou nem um pouco, mas era melhor do que ficar com aquele homem que para desespero dela não parecia mais que iria degolá-la. Ele parecia ter outros planos em mente e Sakura sabia bem quais eram esses planos.

A garota permaneceu ali, esperando ele chegar e tentando manter seus nervos controlados. Até que ele já estava bem perto, se erguesse as mãos a tocaria. Já era hora. Em dois segundos, Sakura já tinha corrido e pulado em cima da cama. Quando ia descer e correr pra varanda, um tranco muito forte a fez cair de costas entre a cama e o chão, batendo a cabeça no madeiro da cama. O soldado não tinha a menor intenção de deixá-la fugir e conseguiu agarrar o cabelo dela a tempo e a puxou violentamente. Sakura ficou caída no chão com a visão turva e totalmente tonta. Uma dor aguda começava a pulsar em seus ouvidos, proveniente de sua nuca que havia batido com tudo no madeiro. Não teve tempo de se recuperar já se sentindo ser agarrada pelos ombros e jogada em cima da cama.

Enquanto sua consciência começava a voltar ela tentou se debater. Inutilmente. O cara era grande e forte demais pra que ela conseguisse se livrar dele. Pra piorar seu desespero ele a segurou pelos pulsos com apenas uma mão, posicionando os braços dela por sobre sua cabeça e a outra mão livre começou a tocar e apertar várias partes do corpo dela. Sakura tentou chutá-lo, mas ele conseguiu prender as pernas dela com as dele e ainda por cima a forçou a abri-las. Não houve como barrar o nojo que subia em seu estômago com a língua dele em seu pescoço e o medo quando a mão livre dele baixou da parte interna de sua coxa direita, direto pra dentro da calcinha dela. As lágrimas vieram no mesmo instante. Por que isso estava acontecendo com ela? O que ela tinha feito pra merecer isso? Só por ter quebrado seus votos fazendo amor com Sasuke? Ela já o tinha perdido e pra sempre, já não era punição o suficiente?

Gritou. Gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões e como resposta recebeu um tapa brutal no rosto. Ele ficou enfurecido com a gritaria dela.

-Fica quieta! –ele praticamente cuspiu a frase em meio a dentes cerrados. Parecera mais um grunhido que uma frase. Com a paciência esgotada, o soldado usou sua mão livre pra abrir seu hakana (calça do kimono), abrindo caminho para seu membro e então puxou a calcinha dela de uma vez só.

Sakura fechou os olhos fortemente já imaginando a dor que sentiria.

**Fim do cap. 11**

* * *

_Yo, minna! Estamos chegando ao fim do primeiro arco dessa fic. Provavelmente serão dois arcos e um epílogo. ^^_

_Acredito que a próxima fic a ser atualizada será a **Silêncio**. _

_Não sei se vocês já viram, mas a tradução da **Diga Isso De Novo** foi atualizada. _

_Acredito que não postarei nenhum update nesta fic aqui até o ano que vem, portanto: **Feliz natal e feliz Ano Novo! Até 2013!**_


	12. Quando o Mundo Vira de Cabeça Pra Baixo

**Cap. 12 – Quando o Mundo Vira de Cabeça Pra Baixo**

A garota esperou a dor. Mas ela nunca veio. No instante em que tudo parecia perdido a outra porta do quarto também foi arrombada e caiu fazendo muito barulho. Ambos Sakura e o soldado se voltaram naquela direção para ver Sasuke junto à porta.

Punhos cerrados. Dentes cerrados e à mostra. Sangue em sua roupa e em seu rosto muita, muita raiva.

O garoto atacou o soldado sem pensar duas vezes, se aproveitando que ele havia deixado a espada de lado para fazer o que pretendia fazer com Sakura. Sasuke pulou por sobre a cama empurrando o outro cara para fora desta, saindo de cima da garota. Ela se encolheu no mesmo instante, puxando suas roupas de volta pra si e abraçando os joelhos.

Fúria era apenas um apelido para o que estava tomando conta de Sasuke naquele momento. Ele nem ao menos deu chance ao soldado inimigo de se levantar o atacando com toda a sua força. O sangue jorrava livremente pelo chão e em jatos manchando as paredes de violência. E a garota apenas assistia. Ela nunca havia visto Sasuke tão irado e violento daquele jeito. Ele estava fora de controle. O soldado já estava totalmente desfigurado e jazia inerte, já morto, mas Sasuke continuava a agredi-lo. Até que o garoto largou o corpo para pegar a espada abandonada ao lado da cama. Ao virar-se, Sakura quase não o reconheceu. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos; puro ódio, puro sangue. Ele se aproximou e pegou a arma para logo em seguida voltar sua atenção novamente ao corpo que jazia e decapitá-lo.

Em momento algum Sakura gritou. Ela permaneceu em silêncio, entorpecida pelo medo. Observava as costas de Sasuke com medo do que viria a seguir. O garoto então se voltou para ela, mas para a surpresa e alívio da garota, sua expressão havia mudado totalmente. Sasuke agora tinha um olhar de dor e preocupação. O garoto correu até ela pra se certificar de que ela estava bem, que o pior não tinha acontecido. Nem se importou em sujá-la de sangue ao puxá-la para um terno e forte abraço. Ela estava bem e era isso o que importava. Secretamente Sasuke implorou pra que ela não ficasse traumatizada com aquilo. Mas não havia tempo pra nada agora. A cada segundo a situação ficava pior e eles tinham que sair dali.

-Sakura. –ele chamou trazendo-a de volta ao momento crítico no qual estavam. –Precisamos fugir agora, Sakura. Eu e você. Ir pra longe daqui onde nunca nos achem.

-Sasuke?

-É o único jeito Sakura. Se não formos embora agora, assim que tudo se acalmar por aqui eles vão me executar, lembra? Se formos agora estaremos livres. Vem comigo.

A garota não demorou pra saltar da cama, saindo de seu estado de choque, e se deixou ser puxada por ele para fora de seu quarto para o caos que estava o resto do Templo. Não havia tempo nem condições de levar uma mala que fosse consigo. Não era mais importante. Agora nada mais era tão importante quanto saírem dali. Ao atingirem o corredor a garota não pôde evitar as lágrimas que lhe vieram aos olhos ao ver seu lar totalmente destruído. Paredes rachadas, móveis quebrados, manchas de sangue por todo lado. Sasuke não parou em momento algum. A puxava tentando desviar de vários focos de incêndio e até mesmo algumas lutas entre soldados do exército e inimigos. Apesar do medo, desespero, ambos estavam determinados a seguirem em frente em seu plano para conseguirem uma vida. Uma vida juntos.

Estava indo tudo bem, até uma voz bem familiar se fazer ouvir em meio ao caos.

-Sakura!

O casal parou e se voltou em direção à voz. Ao fim do mesmo corredor estavam Tsunade e Tenten, ofegantes e um tanto machucadas, mas pareciam bem no geral. O coração de Tsunade se apertou ao perceber o plano dos dois; não podia permitir perder sua filha além de já ter perdido o Templo. A loira abriu os braços convidativa, expressão suplicante. Sakura sentiu uma dor muito forte ao ver sua mãe ali, lhe pedindo pra ficar sem qualquer palavra. Claro que Sakura ainda se lembrava do tapa que levara mais cedo. Ainda se lembrava de como ela tinha tentado de tudo pra separá-la de Sasuke, pra tirar o amor de sua vida dela. Mas Tsunade era sua mãe afinal de contas, sua mãe de verdade, não adotiva como ela tinha achado durante toda a sua vida, mas mãe de sangue mesmo. Bem ou mal, aquele era seu lar, todo o seu mundo. Iria deixar tudo assim?

Sasuke sentiu seu próprio coração apertar ao ver que Sakura hesitava. Seria possível que ela ainda iria pensar duas vezes? Ela não o amava suficiente pra ir embora com ele? O garoto soltou a mão de Sakura e pelo nervosismo cerrou ambos os punhos ao lado do corpo. Mas foi então que a garota se voltou pra ele, ao não sentir mais sua mão na dela. Viu um Sasuke de cabeça baixa, expressão sofrida. Entendeu que ele a havia deixado livre pra escolher.

-Se quiser ir, vá... Sakura. –ele disse em um tom de voz bem baixo. –Só não queria que você me deixasse...

A garota então percebeu que não havia outra escolha. Nunca houvera. Ela já havia feito sua escolha quando se permitira se apaixonar por ele. Determinada, ela caminhou até ele e segurou sua mão novamente, fazendo-o erguer o rosto para fitá-la, já parecendo aliviado. Então a garota se voltou para sua mãe e também para Tenten e lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste.

Tsunade sentiu seu coração ser destroçado naquele momento. Entendeu os motivos de sua filha. Amor de verdade era algo muito difícil de ser barrado. Talvez ela fosse ser feliz com aquele garoto. Ao mesmo tempo em que chorava de tristeza, a loira também se sentia aliviada por saber que Sasuke a protegeria. Ela estaria salva. Logo, o casal já havia se retirado da cena.

* * *

Correndo em direção à sua tenda, Sasuke e Sakura foram surpreendidos por Kakashi que sem mais delongas lhes ofereceu ajuda pra empacotar pouquíssimos itens do militar que pudessem ser úteis na viagem que fariam. Arrumaram duas sacolas de qualquer jeito. A despedida tinha que ser breve, Kakashi precisava voltar pra luta, mas ele precisava ao menos dizer um adeus. Principalmente à Sakura, sua filha.

A garota nem esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, ela o abraçou enquanto voltava a chorar. Kakashi retornou o abraço aliviado por perceber que ela não tinha guardado rancor, apesar de tudo. Sasuke também se despediu de seu superior com pesar; ele o admirava mesmo lhe faltando com respeito vez ou outra.

-Sigam para o sul. –disse Kakashi. Não era necessário ser um gênio pra adivinhar qual era o plano do casal. O militar mais velho já havia percebido e no fim das contas se viu ajudando. Ele nunca quis que as coisas tivessem chegado àquele ponto com Sasuke condenado à morte e Sakura em cárcere privado, ainda mais quando o único crime que os dois haviam cometido era o de se amarem. À Kakashi não houve o direito de escolha; para Sasuke e Sakura poderia haver. –A guerra está longe de alcançar o sul, portanto vocês estarão mais seguros por lá. E Sasuke... – o garoto parou de fuçar sua sacola e olhou seu superior. –Não volte em menos de dez anos. Talvez seja melhor se você não voltar nunca mais.

Sem necessidade de explicações. O jovem militar anuiu. Sua cabeça ainda estaria a prêmio dali a alguns anos, seria muito arriscado voltar. O garoto começou a puxar Sakura pela mão, se dirigindo ao estábulo.

-Obrigado, Kakashi. Diga a Shikamaru que eu o nomeei capitão em meu lugar. Ele é o único que confio para o cargo. Por favor, também diga a Naruto... –ele hesitou ao falar de seu melhor amigo. -... Diga que eu sinto muito.

E no fim, o casal saiu apressado. Sakura sem conseguir se conter em olhar para trás. Chegaram ao estábulo e rapidamente Sasuke atrelou seu cavalo, de pelagem preta bem escura e brilhante, e ajudou Sakura a montar. A garota nunca havia sequer chegado perto de um cavalo na vida e morria de medo, mas agora não era hora pra temer. Ela agarrou Sasuke, o envolvendo com seus braços o mais forte que pôde. E então, eles foram embora.

Provavelmente, pra nunca mais voltar...

Sakura não pôde conter as lágrimas. Pensou em sua mãe, em Tenten, nas outras noviças. Nunca mais as veria novamente. E Hinata, sua melhor amiga. Sua vida, seu lar, nunca mais. A garota apertou ainda mais o torso de Sasuke em seus braços enquanto deixava as lágrimas escorrerem livremente em meio a soluços.

Sasuke percebeu o estado de pura tristeza da garota. Ele entendia, ele também sentia o mesmo. Sua carreira, sua tão suada e valiosa carreira estava arruinada. E então pensou em Naruto. Seu melhor amigo que provavelmente não veria mais. Era o preço a se pagar pra poder ter uma vida com a mulher que amava, mas... Teria sido essa a escolha certa? Não era um preço alto demais? Eles realmente seriam felizes juntos?

* * *

Ami Nakashima era uma garota sonhadora. E romântica. Tão romântica quanto sonhadora. Ficava várias vezes ao dia sonhando acordada no balcão da recepção da pequena hospedaria de seus pais, numa estrada não muito frequentada do interior do Japão pensando em como realmente gostaria de viver a vida. Não era ali. Era morando em uma casa de campo confortável com um príncipe encantado e várias crianças tão encantadoras quanto. Seu príncipe um dia apareceria ali mesmo na hospedaria, descendo de um cavalo, só pra buscá-la e levá-la para sua tão sonhada vida de princesa. Com esse imaginário todo, não era de se admirar o susto que ela levou no meio de uma noite chuvosa, quando ouviu um cavalo apear em frente à hospedaria. O coração da garota acelerou mais ainda ao ver um rapaz entrar. Cabelos e olhos negros como a noite, pele pálida e definitivamente mais bonito do que sua imaginação era capaz de produzir. Entretanto, logo Ami percebeu que o rapaz estava sujo de sangue, tinha vários cortes, machucados e hematomas e sua expressão não era nada boa. O que raios havia acontecido? Será que era um ladrão... Ou pior... Um assassino?

Ami parou em seu lugar congelada com medo até de desviar o olhar daquele rosto sombrio, porém tão lindo. Até o rapaz chegar ao balcão, respirar e falar.

-Preciso de um quarto.

A garota anuiu ainda meio entorpecida com a visão. Talvez seu príncipe fosse um pouco... Diferente. Os olhinhos da menina já estavam começando a produzir coraçõezinhos quando a próxima frase do garoto à sua frente veio para os destruir.

-Casal, por favor.

Só então Ami percebeu a presença de uma garota atrás dele. Cabelos estranhamente rosados, pálida, olhando tudo ao redor com medo estampado no rosto e também suja de sangue.

-Precisamos de ajuda moça. –Finalizou o rapaz.

Apesar de ter seus sonhos de se casar com aquele cara, totalmente destroçados, a garota se moveu por compaixão aos dois. No mesmo instante se pôs a berrar:

-Toshio! Ayumi! Tem um casal precisando de ajuda aqui! Levem-nos para a suíte 16 e Ayumi, prepare aquele banho! Rápido!

Não demorou muito para que os citados empregados aparecessem e serem pegos de surpresa pela cena que se passava na recepção. Um cara e uma garota, totalmente machucados e sujos de sangue, apenas duas sacolas pendendo dos ombros dos dois e expressões extremamente arrasadas.

O rapaz ajudou Sasuke a levar seu cavalo para o estábulo enquanto Ami e Ayumi levavam Sakura para a suíte. A hospedaria era simples, mas bem arrumada e parecia aconchegante. No entanto, Sakura observava a tudo ainda tremendo, talvez de frio pelas roupas molhadas e rasgadas, talvez de medo por algum motivo que as duas funcionárias não sabiam qual seria.

-Aqui senhora. –Ami fez Sakura entrar no quarto e logo Ayumi já havia colocado no banheiro os vários baldes enormes de madeira com água fervendo para jogar na banheira rústica. –A senhora precisa de ajuda?

Lentamente Sakura balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu para o banheiro, ainda sendo observada pelas moças. Ela tirou sua roupa, ou o que sobrara dela, sem se importar com a companhia e entrou embaixo do chuveiro, já esfregando o cabelo para tirar a maior parte da sujeira.

-O que será que aconteceu? –perguntou Auymi para Ami em um sussurro.

Ami deu de ombros. Não fazia ideia. Porém permaneceu observando Sakura se limpar lentamente.

-Com licença, Senhora. –ela disse entrando no banheiro. –Posso encher a banheira agora?

Sakura apenas anuiu ainda sem dizer uma palavra. Estava cansada demais pra isso.

Ami e Ayumi encheram a banheira e saíram do banheiro, no entanto permaneceram espiando ainda dentro do quarto.

-Será que aquele homem fez alguma coisa pra ela? –perguntou Ayumi. Suas bochechas gordinhas se movendo a cada palavra.

-Ele não me pareceu muito bem também. Mas será?

As duas quase tiveram um infarto ao ouvir um pigarreio atrás de si. Sasuke havia entrado no quarto e estava depositando as sacolas em um canto do aposento. Elas estavam se preparando pra sair correndo quando ele resolveu falar:

-Eu precisava de um favor.

Ambas pararam pra ouvir.

-Sakura perdeu tudo quando tivemos que sair... Apressados de nossa casa. Ela está só com a roupa do corpo. Se vocês puderem encontrar roupas que sirvam nela, eu ficaria agradecido. Posso pagar por elas também, além da estadia.

Ami abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Senhor eu não sei o que houve com vocês. Creio que foi algo bem ruim. Mas tenho algumas roupas que devem servir na sua senhora, e não me importo de dá-las pra ela. Eu volto em um minuto. –e logo ela saía do quarto arrastando Ayumi juntamente.

Sasuke suspirou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. Lentamente entrou nele e viu Sakura sentada na banheira, fitando o nada com olhos opacos. O pesar veio aterrissar novamente no coração do garoto. Ele também tirou suas roupas e entrou no chuveiro pra tirar o grosso da sujeira. Em seguida entrou na banheira junto com a garota. Os olhos de Sakura só se focalizaram de novo quando ela percebeu que ele havia entrado. Logo Sasuke se aproximou dela. Virou de costas e também se sentou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Sakura que na demorou a abraçá-lo por debaixo da água. Ficaram assim por algum momento, em silêncio.

Quando Ami voltou ao quarto e não viu Sasuke, ela logo adivinhou que ele estaria no banheiro com a garota do estranho cabelo cor-de-rosa. Portanto apenas deixou a muda de roupas em cima da cama e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Aquela noite tinha sido bem estranha.

**Fim do cap 12.**

**FINAL DO PRIMEIRO ARCO**

* * *

_Olá minna!_

_Desculpem-me pelo atraso horroroso em postar essa fic. Bem, finalmente, chegamos ao fim do primeiro arco dessa fic. Pra quem está se perguntando, são dois arcos e um epílogo. Obrigada por acompanharem!_


	13. Nova Vida

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**O AMOR QUE NASCE ENTRE AS CINZAS**

* * *

**Cap. 13 – Nova vida**

-Sakura.

-...

-Sakura, acorde.

A garota se revirou na cama, mas não despertou. Sasuke em pé ao seu lado resolveu empurra-la com um pouco mais de força.

-Sakura, precisamos ir! Acorde!

De repente Sakura arregalou os olhos, totalmente desperta e em estado de alerta. Em dois segundos tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior voltou à sua memória fazendo a garota se assustar com a própria respiração. Sem mais perguntas ela logo trocou de roupa, colocando um kimono simples que estava na muda de roupas que haviam lhe arranjado e então a rosada seguiu Sasuke para fora do quarto. Ele estava extremamente sério e a garota temeu que algo pudesse ter acontecido. A manhã ainda nem havia começado e o céu estava escuro sem qualquer raio de sol ameaçando aparecer por entre as montanhas ao longe.

Sasuke seguiu até a recepção da pequena hospedaria e pagou a conta. Também agradeceu as roupas que Sakura havia ganhado e a atenção que deram a ela. Levou a garota para seu cavalo e a ajudou a montar. Em momento algum o garoto olhou pra ela e Sakura já estava ficando angustiada. O moreno montou e dando uma última olhada para trás saiu em trote apressado. De repente, cenas da noite anterior voltaram à mente da garota, cenas da luta dele contra o soldado que quase a violentara pregueavam sua mente. Sakura lembrou-se do medo que sentira. Não medo do homem que a atacara, mas medo... De Sasuke. A garota não conhecia a verdadeira força do garoto e então não parecia ser uma boa ideia irritá-lo. Inconscientemente, o abraço da garota ao redor da cintura de Sasuke afrouxou. O gesto não passou despercebido por ele que logo diminuiu o trote do cavalo para um passo leve.

-Sakura?

A garota ergueu a cabeça.

-Sim?

-O que foi?

-Nada. Não aconteceu nada.

-No que está pensando?

Sakura mordeu o lábio. Não poderia falar sobre isso com ele. Talvez fosse só um medo bobo. Sasuke sempre fora delicado com ela. Talvez ela estivesse sendo injusta com ele. Sasuke observou o silêncio da garota e interpretou como sendo outra coisa.

-Não se preocupe. –ele disse. –Eu vou tomar conta de você.

A garota suspirou aliviada ao ver que ele não tinha percebido qual era o problema e ainda por ter mudado de assunto.

-Sasuke... O que nós vamos fazer agora?

Sasuke não respondeu a princípio. O garoto fez o cavalo parar e observou o céu do amanhecer por um instante. Só falou alguma coisa quando retornou a trotar com o animal.

-Estamos indo a uma cidade primeiro. Preciso ir ao banco e... Conversar com alguém. Em seguida vou escolher algum outro lugar onde possamos ficar. Vou procurar uma casa pra nós e também... Nossos documentos.

-Documentos?

-Sim. Vamos nos casar.

Sakura emudeceu. Não havia pensando nisso. De repente todo o seu medo com relação à Sasuke dissipou-se junto com a névoa da manhã. Casar? Ele queria mesmo casar com ela? Ela seria senhora Uchiha agora? O abraço ao redor dele voltou a se apertar e Sasuke precisou se conter pra não sorrir de satisfação.

-Você vai ser minha esposa Sakura. Oficialmente.

Sakura sorriu com o rosto colado às costas do garoto.

Já passava das três da tarde quando eles finalmente chegaram à cidade que Sasuke havia se referido no início da manhã. Era bem grande e movimentada. Sakura nunca tinha visto um lugar tão grande, nem tanta gente junta ao mesmo tempo. A garota olhava ao redor abobalhada vendo tantas coisas sendo vendidas nas ruas, crianças correndo, mulheres rindo e conversando e comerciantes tentando atrair clientes. Tudo parecia tão vivo e ao mesmo tempo tão estranho e desorganizado. Não demorou muito pra garota começar a se sentir tonta com tanta coisa. Enfim, Sasuke apeou o cavalo em frente a um enorme prédio com arquitetura ocidental. Os japoneses estavam cada vez mais sendo influenciados pelo exterior desde a abertura dos portos para o comércio. O garoto desceu do animal e segurando Sakura pela cintura a ajudou a descer também. A garota sentiu-se envergonhada por estar usando um kimono simples e um tanto grande pra seu tamanho, enquanto muitas mulheres desfilavam seus lindos kimonos de seda coloridos e devidamente maquiadas e perfumadas. Algumas até se atreveram a flertar com Sasuke fazendo Sakura bufar de raiva e apertar o braço do garoto que nem pareceu notar os avanços femininos ao redor. Muitas vezes Sakura dava graças aos deuses por Sasuke ser tão absorto a quase tudo.

O jovem casal entrou na construção e logo foi recebido por um senhor trajado elegantemente que conduziu Sasuke sem muitas perguntas a uma sala reservada aos fundos do primeiro andar.

-Fique à vontade senhor Uchiha. Orochimaru-sama já irá atendê-lo.

Sasuke acenou para o homem enquanto este fechava a porta da sala e fez Sakura sentar-se ao seu lado em um elegante sofá de couro marrom escuro. A garota estava mais nervosa do que nunca e suava frio. Quem era aquele homem que eles estavam esperando? Como aquele outro sabia quem Sasuke era sem nem perguntar? Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para fazer alguma pergunta um homem de longos cabelos escuros adentrou o recinto.

-Uchiha Sasuke! –Ele disse. –Há quanto tempo não nos vemos! A que devo a honra de sua visita?

O homem parecia realmente convidativo, mas Sakura não gostou nem um pouco dele. Cara estranho... Tanto ele quanto Sasuke não sorriram exatamente ao se ver. O que raios estava acontecendo ali?

-Orochimaru-sama. –Sasuke fez uma pequena mesura. –É bom vê-lo novamente. Preciso de sua ajuda.

Orochimaru pareceu um pouco confuso, mas logo em seguida avistou Sakura um pouco atrás de Sasuke.

-Ora, mas o que temos aqui? Quem é esta linda mulher que o acompanha, Sasuke?

O garoto puxou Sakura a fim de tirá-la de detrás de si. Sorriu de canto.

-Esta é Haruno Sakura. Mas quero que ela se torne a senhora Uchiha. Hoje mesmo se possível.

Os estranhos olhos amarelado de Orochimaru brilharam com a realização do que as palavras de Sasuke significavam.

-Não acredito que vai se casar!

De repente Sasuke torceu o pé de maneira desconfortável ao comentário.

-Bom... Eu decidi.

Orochimaru balançou a cabeça lentamente concordando.

-E não é de se surpreender, afinal, com uma mulher dessas...

O homem parou de falar ao sentir o olhar mortal de Sasuke sobre si. Sakura em seu canto estava quase fugindo apavorada. Até Orochimaru soltar uma risadinha um tanto debochada.

-Ora, ora. Vá com calma. Você sabe muito bem qual é minha preferência, Sasuke. Poderia ter deixado passar meu elogio à sua futura mulher. Posso saber como chegou á essa decisão? Achei que você fosse morrer solteiro.

-Se não se importa... –Sasuke começou. –Shizune ainda trabalha aqui?

-Shizune? O que quer com ela?

-Digamos que nossa decisão foi repentina demais e devido a outras circunstâncias, Sakura acabou ficando sem nada de seus pertences. Eu queria que Shizune a acompanhasse para que ela pudesse fazer algumas compras.

-Sasuke... –Sakura ia começar a protestar. Mas o garoto a olhou e ela resolveu ficar quieta. Afinal de contas, ele tinha razão, ela estava mesmo precisando.

Orochimaru assistiu à interação do dois quase divertido e em seguida abriu a porta para pedir a um outro funcionário do lugar para chamar Shizune. Em seguida sentou-se novamente à frente do casal para continuar os observando. Sasuke mantinha o braço enlaçado possessivamente ao redor da cintura da garota, enquanto ela matinha uma mão na dele, dedos entrelaçados. Os olhos amarelados acompanhavam os dois os analisando. Sem dúvidas, Sasuke seria capaz de matar por aquela garota, se é que já não o tinha feito. Já ela... Dava pra ver que ela era louca por ele. Um casal interessante, sem dúvidas, mas onde estariam os pais dela? Mas antes que pudesse perguntar, Shizune entrou na sala parecendo um tanto confusa.

-Mandou chamar?

-Oh sim. –Orochimaru respondeu. –Lembra-se de Uchiha Sasuke?

A morena olhou para Sasuke e lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

-Sim. É claro. Como vai Sr. Uchiha?

-Bem, Shizune. Tenho uma missão pra você hoje?

Shizune arregalou os olhos?

-Eh? Missão?

Sasuke então mostrou-lhe Sakura.

-Esta é Sakura. É minha mulher. Como nos mudamos às pressas ela perdeu tudo o que tinha. Quero que você a acompanhe e compre tudo o que ela quiser. Orochimaru-sama? Preciso fazer uma retirada na minha conta.

Só então Sakura percebeu que eles estavam em um banco. A garota nunca tinha entrado em um, não fazia ideia de que eram assim.

-Claro, Sasuke. Me acompanhe.

Sasuke se levantou e disse para Sakura o esperar. Seguiu o outro homem para uma outra sala. Um silêncio constrangedor recaiu sobre as duas mulheres.

-Hum... Senhora Sakura não é?

A rosada voltou-se para a morena e anuiu.

-Parabéns por seu casamento com o Sr. Uchiha. Deve ter sido uma honra. Espero que sejam muito felizes juntos.

Sakura ofereceu o melhor sorriso que pôde e murmurou um agradecimento. Ainda estava achando muito estranho ser identificada como esposa de Sasuke, ainda mais porque ambos não estavam casados de fato. Estava tudo tão... Estranho, mas de um jeito bom. Senhora Uchiha...

Sasuke e Orochimaru interromperam o devaneio de Sakura ao retornarem para a sala. Sasuke entregou um saco com dinheiro, muito dinheiro, para Shizune que arregalou os olhos ao ver o objeto recheado em suas mãos.

-Compre tudo o que minha mulher quiser. –Voltou-se para Sakura. –Eu vou tratar de alguns negócios com Orochimaru. Compre o que precisar e almoce com Shizune, está bem. Provavelmente vou demorar.

-Mas, Sasuke...

Outra olhada dele e ela anuiu. Não resistindo, a garota lhe deu um beijo rápido e saiu com Shizune porta afora. Sasuke suspirou e se largou no sofá, dedos traçando os lábios onde ela o havia beijado. Então Orochimaru soltou outra risadinha.

-Impressionante. Ela te dominou mesmo...

Em outra ocasião Sasuke não teria gostado do comentário. Mas naquele momento ele percebeu que era verdade. Não teria porque tentar desmentir.

-Eu amo essa garota... –Ele sussurrou.

Orochimaru ficou mais sério.

-E o que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar no exército.

Os músculos de Sasuke ficaram tensos.

-Acho melhor contar tudo desde o começo...

* * *

Sakura olhava ao redor sem ter a menor ideia do que comprar. Shizune tentava ajudar perguntando o que ela precisava, mas Sakura precisava de tudo. Ela não tinha mais kimonos, hakanas, vestidos, roupa íntima e ainda havia o agravante de ter que fazer um enxoval de última hora. Após algumas voltas Sakura começou a comprar seus primeiros itens. Escolheu alguns kimonos simples, porém bonitos. Comprou algumas colchas e um jogo de lençóis. Não queria comprar muita coisa com medo de não dar pra carregar. Provavelmente Sasuke iria querer mudar pra outro lugar ao invés de ficar naquela cidade e eles teriam que viajar novamente. Talvez ela devesse comprar algo pra Sasuke também, não é?

-Então, gostaria de almoçar senhora? Está quase na hora do jantar.

De fato, desde o café da manhã, Sakura ainda não havia ingerido mais nada e seu estômago começou a roncar. Então ambas foram almoçar. Sakura compartilhou um pouco da história com Shizune, tendo o cuidado de ocultar certos detalhes um tanto constrangedores e alguns que ela não sabia se era seguro dizer àquela mulher. Sakura tinha medo de que Sasuke fosse procurado por sua pena de morte decretada e não executada. Talvez fosse melhor guardar pra si.

* * *

-Então, é o fim? Vai mesmo se amarrar a essa garota pro resto da vida?

Sasuke não precisou pensar muito na pergunta.

-Vou. E pra isso preciso que você me ajude a arrumar as coisas. Preciso encontrar um bom lugar pra ficar com ela, onde os militares não vão nos encontrar. Preciso dos documentos e também preciso que você me faça um contato com algum corretor. Preciso comprar uma casa.

Orochimaru não fez mais perguntas e começou a providenciar o que Sasuke precisava.

-Preciso também retirar todo o meu dinheiro.

Com essa o homem mais velho quase enfartou.

-Como?!

Sasuke o encarou como se fosse óbvio.

-O exército vai querer bloquear meus bens. A começar por aqui. Vou retirar tudo e se vierem te procurar você vai dizer que me viu sozinho e não sabe pra onde eu fui. Até porque... Você não vai saber mesmo.

Orochimaru observou Sasuke por uns instantes e concluiu que era melhor mesmo que ele não soubesse por onde aquele garoto andaria dali em diante.

-Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Ouviu um suspiro curto.

-Eu também.

Algum tempo depois Sakura e Shizune retornaram ao banco com algumas sacolas. A garota rosada pegou o saco de dinheiro das mãos da morena e o retornou à Sasuke.

-Pronto. –Ela disse com um sorriso.

Sasuke se espantou ao ver que pelo menos metade do dinheiro que ele tinha colocado ainda permanecia na sacola.

-Sakura, você não gastou quase nada...

-Não é preciso Sasuke. Podemos ir comprando aos poucos. Já tenho tudo o que preciso por enquanto. –Em seguida a garota se ajeitou no sofá e aceitou um chá que Shizune estava servindo.

Orochimaru e Sasuke se entreolharam.

-Definitivamente, -Comentou o dono do banco. –Ela é rara... Tem certeza que é uma mulher?

Sakura engasgou e quase cuspiu o chá enquanto Sasuke deu uma olhada feia na direção do cabeludo.

-Bom, -este respondeu. –A menos que você já tenha conferido...

Sakura ficou extremamente vermelha e Shizune mal podia acreditar na indiscrição do patrão. Sasuke respirou fundo antes de responder.

-Já. Uma vez que te importa tanto assim saber... –Em seguida ele se sentou ao lado de Sakura e beijou-lhe a boca ternamente. Orochimaru conseguiu sentir o tapa nas entrelinhas da cena.

-Tudo certo, Sasuke. –Ele disse por fim. –Amanhã mesmo já poderá escolher pra onde quer ir.

-Muito obrigado. –Sasuke respondeu e guiando Sakura pela mão, se despediram das duas pessoas e rumaram para um hotel onde passariam a noite.

-Sasuke?

-Sim.

-Quem é aquele homem? Ele me dá arrepios, parece uma cobra.

Sasuke se deitou na cama, sem camisa e fazendo Sakura se distrair de seus pensamentos. Ele retirou o cobertor e fez menção pra que Sakura se deitasse ao lado dele.

-Ele era mentor de negócios do meu pai. É o dono daquele banco que fomos hoje. Ele pode ser estranho, mas não confio em mais ninguém pra nos ajudar agora.

Sakura obedeceu e se deitou, logo sendo puxada de encontro ao peito de Sasuke que a abraçou forte, enterrando sua cabeça no cabelo dela e inalando o aroma dela que ele amava.

-Vamos pra outro lugar?

-Sim. Essa cidade é muito grande. E os militares sabem que meu primeiro passo seria pegar meu dinheiro aqui. Espero que eles ainda não estejam atrás de nós. Acredito que não. O Templo deve estar precisando de ajuda no momento.

Sakura sentiu o coração apertar à menção do Templo. Tinha sido muito ruim abandonar a todos naquele momento, mas pelo menos assim a vida de Sasuke ainda estava intacta e ela preferia que fosse assim. Talvez um dia eles pudessem voltar.

-Sakura?

-Hum?

Sasuke havia sentido o corpo dela enrijecer quando ele mencionou o Templo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Pra todo mundo.

Sakura se aproximou dele, enlaçando suas pernas nas dele.

-Eu sei. Confio em você.

Sasuke sorriu minimamente.

-E eu amo você.

Sakura o beijou intensamente como resposta e por fim adormeceu nos braços do marido, tentando não ficar apreensiva com o que o futuro reservava para os dois.

* * *

No dia seguinte Sasuke voltou ao banco logo pela manhã e antes das onze horas ambos já haviam partido novamente em busca de algum lugar para morarem. Sakura só não esperava que eles fossem passar cinco dias viajando de um lado pra outro,entre vilarejos, choupanas e pequenas cidades. Quando ela achava que não aguentaria mais, finalmente Sasuke anunciou que eles haviam chegado.

Estavam em um vilarejo que parecia ter se desenvolvido rápido demais para sua capacidade. Sasuke desceu do cavalo e passou a puxá-lo levemente pela rédea. Ainda montada, Sakura observava os arredores com curiosidade. Havia alguns moradores nas ruas e todos cumprimentaram o estranho casal recém-chegado. Algumas crianças se aproximaram querendo ver o cavalo e surpreendentemente Sasuke lhes ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e deixou que elas acariciassem o pelo do garanhão. Sakura observou a cena com um sorriso largo no rosto e não pôde deixar de imaginar como Sasuke seria como pai...

Em um determinado momento, Sasuke abordou um senhor que transportava feno em uma carroça e perguntou algumas coisas. O homem indicou o caminho recebendo um agradecimento e algumas moedas de Sasuke. O garoto então seguiu na direção apontada e a curiosidade da garota rosada foi aumentando. Por fim, Sasuke parou em frente a uma das casas terras que havia em uma das ruas.

-Espere aqui. –Ele disse a ela e em seguida tocou a sineta da porta que servia de campanhinha. Algum tempo depois um homem vestido em um kimono verde escuro e com sobrancelhas extremamente grossas apareceu na porta. –Você é Gai?

Os olhos do homem pareceram se iluminar quando ele percebeu do que se tratava.

-Ah! Senhor Uchiha! Sim sou eu! –O homem deu um abraço apertado em Sasuke que ficou sem graça. –Seja bem vindo à nossa vila! E onde está... –O homem se interrompeu ao ver Sakura sobre o cavalo. –Oh! Mas aí está ela! A linda senhora Uchiha em toda a beleza de sua juventude. Rapaz, sinto-me até com inveja de você por ter tão bela flor em seu jardim particular.

Normalmente, Sasuke teria ficado irritado com o comentário, mas Gai era tão estranho e Sakura estava com uma cara de desgosto que o garoto nem se deu ao trabalho de se importar.

-Viemos ver a casa que você quer vender. Se tudo der certo mudaremos hoje mesmo.

-Oh sim! Vamos, vamos!

O casal seguiu Gai até o endereço do imóvel à venda enquanto o estranho homem não parava de falar. Exaltava as qualidades dos moradores da vila, o quanto o lugar ainda iria crescer e se tornar uma cidade produtiva e afins. Até que por fim chegaram ao local.

Sakura ergueu os olhos de onde estava e visualizou um sobrado de madeira num estilo que mesclava a arquitetura japonesa com a ocidental. Era adorável! A garota quis descer do cavalo no mesmo instante e não pôde conter seus sorriso.

-É linda, Sasuke!

-Ah que bom que gostou, senhora! –Gai respondeu. –É uma pena ter que me desfazer dela.

-Se não se importa senhor... –Disse Sasuke. –Por que motivo quer vender a casa?

Gai ficou melancólico de repente.

-Meu filho Lee construiu essa casa. Ele estava noivo de uma linda flor. Não demorariam muito a se casar. Lee colocou todo o amor e esforço dele nessas paredes.

-E o que houve? –Sakura perguntou.

-Sua linda flor faleceu antes que se casassem.

-Oh...

Nenhum dos dois jovens esperava por isso. Era muito triste, sem dúvida.

-Não é de admirar que Lee nem queira mais ver essa casa. Mas ela é linda e muito bem construída. Talvez essa seja uma segunda chance que esse lugar tem de abrigar um casal recém-casado e contribuir para a felicidade dele. Mas entrem, olhem a casa por dentro.

Ambos seguiram Gai e entraram no imóvel. Era ainda mais bonita internamente. Possuía uma linda sala de estar, uma cozinha ampla, uma biblioteca, um salão que Gai explicou que poderia servir para o que eles quisessem e dois banheiros. No segundo andar havia dois quartos amplos, um deles suíte, um escritório e acima disso, um sótão. A casa toda estava mobiliada. Parecia um tanto fantasmagórica com todos os móveis cobertos com panos brancos, mas Sakura sabia que era só uma questão de trazer vida àquele lugar e então se sentiu satisfeita e feliz por poder fazer isso com o homem que amava.

-O que acha? –Sasuke perguntou abraçando-a por trás enquanto ambos observavam o que seria a suíte do casal.

-É perfeita, Sasuke...

-Vamos ficar com ela. –ele disse se voltando para Gai por fim.

O sobrancelhudo faltou saltar de alegria dizendo que seu filho ficaria feliz em saber que a casa estava recebendo mais uma chance.

O resto do dia foi de trabalho duro para o casal que teve que limpar a casa toda, tirando todo o pó e sujeira acumulados após tantos anos sem uso. Os móveis foram em sua maioria realocados e logo Sakura já estava fazendo planos para a decoração do lugar. Quando caíram na cama naquela noite ambos dormiram quase imediatamente um nos braços do outro, meio de qualquer jeito em cima do colchão ainda sem sequer um lençol. Não que algum dos dois realmente se importasse.

**Fim do cap. 13**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** _Finalmente o segundo arco! Não faço a menor ideia de quantos capítulos teremos nessa segunda fase. Bom, a ideia aqui é mostrar a vida de Sasuke e Sakura agora devidamente casados, visto que na época que eu comecei a escrever essa fic, não era muito comum esse tipo de história. A maioria dos autores encerrava no momento em que eles conseguiam ficar juntos. Não aqui! xD_

_Ainda teremos muitas confusões, ciúmes, brigas, amor tarde da noite (xD) entre outras aventuras!_


End file.
